When I wasn't looking
by NanouBE76
Summary: With Oliver Queen being more than determined to provide justice to Starling City as Arrow, he seeks the help of a new talented ally. Will her skills be helpful to him and will she sign up for the most dangerous, adventurous time of her life?
1. I'm good at finding people

She was sitting in the dark in her office. Only the light of her computer lit the room. It was how she worked best. In the dark, alone with no distractions. She rewinded several times the video clip she was analyzing and took notes on a loose leaf of paper. She pressed pause and looked at her watch. It was almost 10 pm. She rubbed her eyes. She was surprised to see what time it was but then again she knew that when she worked, she lost touch with time and it generally flew by. It was OK. It wasn't like she had anywhere more interesting to be or had anything else exciting to do.

"Do you always work this late"?

Her head lifted from her paper towards the door of her office. She could see a shadow but there wasn't enough light to clearly make out who was there. She first thought about fearing for her life, but the voice had shown nothing that really needed for her to raise a flag.

She leaned over and switched on the light.

She looked at the man standing in the door frame and analyzed him.

"I don't count my hours. If work needs to be done, it's done". She looked at him, scanning him from head to toe. There was no doubt about it, he was well groomed, wore a button-down shirt, a custom-made suit and designer shoes, he was powerful and part of Starling's elite. "I guess it's the same for you".

He smiled upon her comment. It's true that he, himself had just left the office. He motioned his hand to the chair across from her desk

She immediately stood. "Yes of course. I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Please have a seat".

She waited for him to arrive to her desk. He put his hand out.

"Oliver Queen".

She took it in hers and shook it.

"Emmaline Grey. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen".

He smiled again. "Please call me Oliver".

Emma swallowed… First name basis.. His smile was genuine as she could see it being reflected by what his beautiful blue eyes showed. She was never on a first name basis with clients, but then again she was getting ahead of herself. Nothing proved that he was here for business…but then again she couldn't see what else would have brought him to her. They came from very different backgrounds… it sure wasn't a billionaire coming to say hello to another billionaire.

She simply nodded and sat down in her chair as he did the same.

"I'm sorry about the late stop-in. It's not in my habits to come unannounced and this late but it's been a very busy week and I haven't been able to make an appointment. I hope that's alright"?

Emma looked at him. He was telling the truth.

"I have to admit that I usually prefer to work on appointment but you're in luck, not many of my clients request an appointment of me this late in the day..or shall I say this early in the night".

She leaned back in her seat, checking every movement his body made or didn't make. She was studying him, memorizing everything she saw.

"So what is it that I can do for you Mr. Queen"?

He leaned in with a grin. "Oliver remember"?

"Right. Oliver".

He then did something she hadn't expected. He stood from his seat and walked around the room, looking at everything he could. Picture frames, posters, books and her different diplomas. It was obvious that he too was studying her.

"You have an amazing reputation in a couple of fields that spark my interest and needs. Your fields of expertise such as psychology, analyzing and interpreting micro-expressions and body language, as well as your talents for languages, make you someone rather rare in Starling City. You are a niche market all to yourself".

Wow! She had no idea what to say. She was rarely speechless but he had definitely outdone himself.

"Well thank you".

He returned to his seat as though he had inventoried enough what the place had to offer.

"To be honest, I'm surprised no one has hired you for their own business and benefit".

"I'm independent and I generally prefer it that way. I've been offered different positions in different companies but I've never agreed".

"May I ask you why"?

"I don't want to have to owe anyone anything. Plus I don't like being controlled. Here, I can work on my own terms and conditions. If my clients aren't happy, they are more than welcome to go look for someone else".

"I see. Can I ask you another question"?

"Sure".

"Why do you do what you do? I mean psychology, micro-expressions, body language, languages, it's not something we dream of doing when we are kids… so why did you get into it"?

"I wanted to make a difference in the world. I wanted to be able to show people for who they really are. Do you know how many criminals or terrorists were never put behind bars because lack of physical evidence? Do you know how many victims were never taken seriously for the same reasons? Too many. But to me and thanks to what I do, lack of physical evidence is gone, because I use the physical evidence that your body can't hide, can't clean off, can't fake. I want to make things right"!

"Ok, so what does my body say of me right now"?

She leaned back in towards her desk and looked at him.

"You are not at all surprised by my answer. In fact, I'd even say you are relieved, because it was what you were hoping to hear from me. It makes you happy, I know you are not smiling, but it shows in your eyes and also in the increased heart rate that I can see through the vein on the side of your neck. You are also getting tired. Your shoulders are starting to droop, your stance is much more relaxed than when you arrived. You are also most probably hungry. Your pupils are dilated which can indicate low blood sugar in your system".

She paused for a moment letting him take in all that she had just said.

"Oh and you also want something from me and you're hoping I'm going to say yes".

"Impressive. Succeeded with flying colors"!

"So what is that you want from me, that is so important you stopped by without an appointment at 10 pm, when you knew no one would be around"?

"I would like to offer you a partnership".

Emma shook her head. "I've already told you I don't work for just one boss".

"Ah see but I didn't ask you to work for me. I asked you to work with me. There is a difference".

"Pure semantics. With you, for you. The outcome is the same".

She looked at him. What was she missing? "Yet I'm eager to know why you think I would say yes when I've told you that it's something I don't do"?

"Because we do things for the same reasons. With your expertise and mine combined, I think we can make a big difference in making sure people get justice. I think that we are more alike than you'd like to think".

"I beg to differ. You are a billionaire, you've never had to fight a day in your life for your own justice or for anyone else's. Everything you have today, was handed to you on a silver plate. You may have been marooned on an island for 5 years, lived most probably terrible things, but it doesn't give you the right to say that we are alike"!

His face changed. She was expecting to see anger but instead she saw hurt and instantly she felt terrible.

"However, there's nothing I like more than being proved I'm wrong when it comes to things outside of my competencies. So why don't you explain to me or show me what it is that you are talking about"?

He stood. "Not here".

He handed her a card and she took it. It was the card of his night club Verdant.

"Tomorrow night at 9".

"Tomorrow is Saturday night. That place will be overly crowded with people. How will I find you or vice-versa"?

He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll find you. I'm good at finding people".

He headed for the door and then turned around.

"Goodnight Miss Grey. It was a pleasure to finally meet you"!


	2. A conscience?

Emmaline arrived at Oliver Queen's night club at quarter past eight. The place was loud, even from the outside and packs of people were entering it or simply had congregated outside, either taking a break from the place or waiting for others before going in. Two young women walked passed her, dressed in high heels and barely-there dresses and had on perfect make-up. They were all giddy, excited.

"Do you think he'll be here tonight"?

"I hope so. There's nothing more exciting than thinking about bumping into Starling City's most eligible bachelor".

"And of course to help things out, he's good-looking and rich"!

Emmaline grimaced as she overheard their exchange. Not only did she not like the tone of their voice, the context of their conversation but also their body language. All of it simply said, 'take me, sleep with me, I'll do anything you want me to'. She shook her head as she slowly followed them towards the entrance.

She checked herself out. She was wearing a blouse, a skirt, heels and a blazer. Her hair was up in a bun and she was practically not wearing any make-up. It was clear to her that the only reason Oliver Queen would find her was because she would be sticking out like a sore thumb. She definitely was not the clubbing type.

The minute she opened the door, it all become even more real. The place was packed, majorly packed. Most of the people were in their early to mid-twenties, at least the drinking age, not counting the ones who had managed to get in with fake ids. They were all dressed for partying and everywhere she turned she couldn't help but be amazed at how some parents would let their daughters leave the house dressed like that. People were dancing, drinking, talking, laughing, mingling or flirting. Yep, this was not somewhere she would have ever been seen.

She walked in further, trying to make way between the different crowds. But where? The bar? Or on higher ground. She felt that if she needed to stand out from the crowd she should go upstairs where things were a bit quieter. She walked up the stairs and found a place and stared over the railing. She looked at her watch, it was 9 sharp.

She felt a presence by her side and smiled internally. She didn't even need to look at who it was, she recognized his after-shave.

"You are very punctual".

"Always. And you have managed to find me, amongst all these people".

"I told you, I'm good at finding people".

She turned to face him and even though she was there for business, or at least it was what it seemed like, being out of her usual context and even though it hadn't been the case the night before, for some reason, finding herself in his presence, so close, made her heart accelerate.

"Thank you for coming Miss Grey. To be honest, I wasn't sure you would come".

"Well, I wasn't going to but I guess what you said last night sparked my interest or curiosity".

He grinned and leaned in. "You know what they say"?

She smiled back. "That curiosity killed the cat"?

He nodded. "Don't worry, you're not a cat and I won't kill you for being curious and allowing me to explain myself further".

She simply nodded.

"Miss Grey, before I can explain more in detail, I would need a few minutes of your time".

He led her to a table nearby and sat down, she followed him and did the same.

He pulled out a document. "I know this may seem a bit paranoid but let's just say that there are some aspects that I will share with you that you are not allowed to make public".

She leaned in and saw that it was a confidentiality clause. She had signed many with other clients but generally when she had agreed to do the job. She read it entirely taking her time. She looked at him. He was a bit tense. It was as if everything depended on this. It was as if keeping whatever it was secret was more important than her eventually agreeing to partner with him. All she hoped was that she wasn't going to be involved in anything that was illegal.

She took the pen that he had placed on the table and signed at the bottom of the document. Even if it couldn't be heard, Oliver gave a sigh of relief. Up to here things had been easy.. now came the complicated part.

"Thank you for agreeing to sign this. Now I feel that you are a trustworthy person and I wished I hadn't needed to make you sign that but nowadays you can't be too careful about who you potentially do business with".

She nodded. She knew that all too well. How many times had her clients been surprised about who had done wrong in the entourage…. Usually the people the presumed the least, or the people they were closest to.

"Follow me".

She trailed behind him as they went back downstairs and went through a back door by the bar. The walked towards a big metallic door where he punched a code on a number pad and it opened. The room was dark and she swallowed… her heart was pounding but not because of who he was but simply because she had no idea what was going to happen. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he flipped on the switch and the room came to life.

Section by section, the room became visible. The more it became visible, the more her eyes grew bigger… in what? Shock? Disbelief? Fear? She had a hard time putting words to the emotions she was feeling.

He walked in the middle of the room and turned to face her. "Welcome to my headquarters".

She walked in slowly taking inventory of the place. Computers, screens, medical equipment, weapons, arrows and that… she stopped in front of the showcase that held the green hood and outfit.

She turned to him. "You work for the hood"?

He put his hands in his pockets, swayed back and forth slightly and smiled. "No".

She looked back at the outfit and for a brief moment closed her eyes. She had seen pictures of the hood and in a flash of lightning, she puzzled everything together. She opened her eyes and looked at him again.

"You're him".

Oliver nodded but said nothing. At least she hadn't gone running. That must have been a good sign. He watched her as she walked over to his arrow arsenal and looked at the different ones available. She was quiet, meticulous, analyzing and he wondered if there was an ounce of violence in her… If she agreed to work with him, would he damage her? Would he make her see or live things that she couldn't bear? She seemed so innocent, so fragile…almost as if she had never been out in the real world.

"So you want me to work with you here? I'm sorry but I don't get it, you are the hood, why would you need me"?

"Because, I'm trying to find alternative ways of handling things. I don't have your expertise, I only follow my instinct and my interpretation of things. My judgement is sometimes off and I want to change that. With your insight, your knowledge, I'll be able to know before I act, if what I'm about to do to someone is right or wrong, if they are telling the truth or not".

She laughed. "So basically you are looking for a Jiminy Cricket… A conscience. You want me to be that little angel on your right shoulder telling you not to do something"?

He walked up to her. "When you say it like that it does sound a bit lame. I'm not looking for a conscience, I'm looking for someone to help me filter out my targets. This city is no longer what it used to be and I want to make it a safe place… In order to do that, I must focus on what truly needs my help and not waste time on innocent people framed by criminals or on petty things that have little or no impact on Starling City. That is what I need help with. That is what I was hoping you would agree to help me with".

She scanned his eyes. They were halfway between firm and pleading.

"So lets assume hypothetically, that I agree to do this. I would be working here? Alone"?

"No. Not alone. You would join the rest of the team".

"Team? Wait other people know about you… I mean the real you"?

"Yes. If and when you decide to join us, I'll introduce you".

She sighed and he bit his lip.

She noticed. He was nervous. He thought he had definitely failed in winning her over.

"Relax. I'm not saying no".

He sighed in relief.

"I'm not saying yes either… In the space of less than an hour, you've gotten me really out of my comfort zone and well, this…. All of this is a lot to take in. I need to think it through, if that's alright with you"?

"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way. This is a life changing decision. Take a couple of days to think it through and let me know. I would really like you onboard".

"I can tell. You must trust me a great deal. I know I signed a confidentiality clause upstairs but in front of elements like these, it would hardly be of any weight in a court of law".

He really liked her. She was smart. He only hoped that his instincts about her were right.

She headed for the stairs. "But don't worry. You can trust me. Regardless of my decision, I will take your secret with me to the grave if I have to. I haven't always agreed with what you've done or how you've done it, but my take on that changed a while back. You love this city, you love the people of this city regardless of class or ethnicity and I guess I understand better know when you said yesterday that we were alike. Goodnight Mr. Queen. I'll be in touch".


	3. I'll find a way

Oliver was working out when John arrived.

"So how did it go last night"?

Oliver continued working up a sweat. "Too early to tell. At least she didn't run out on me the minute I brought her here and she heard me out".

He stopped and grabbed a towel and a bottle of water.

"She asked for a couple of days to think it through. I hope she'll say yes, I truly think she would be an asset to the team".

John brought up Emma's file on the computer and looked at it. "I'd say. She's a portable lie-detector. And she speaks 10 languages. I'd say she's more than asset".

He turned his attention back to Oliver. "So when will you know"?

"I'm not sure. She said she'd be in touch. She's probably going to take a couple of days to think about it".

Felicity walked in. She had just returned from a weekend getaway with Robert, the guy she had been seeing for the past year.

"So what's on today's agenda. Who are we bringing down to justice"?

Oliver put on his shirt. "We've got a group of gang members who seem to have gone up a notch and are starting to terrorize and attack innocent people in the streets. I need to stop them before they do any more harm".

Felicity typed on the computer and images came up. "7 victims in the past 2 weeks and 5 just in the last week. They are definitely getting more sure of themselves".

Oliver nodded. "Either that or they are starting to enjoy the thrill of the chase. With each growing victim, they go a bit further in the attack…. I want to stop it before someone gets killed. Can you pin point on the map where each of the victims were attacked? I want to see if they are staying in the same perimeter or if they are choosing their locations randomly".

Felicity entered the different coordinates and transferred the image on the big central screen for them to look at. "Seems like they stay relatively close to a particular location".

John looked at the screen. "Their hideout must be in the area. They aren't going out too far simply because it is easier for them to go back into hiding before being caught".

Oliver nodded. "They're not taking any chances. Felicity, take a look and see what you can find in that area, abandoned warehouses, apartment buildings, office buildings".

He grabbed his jacket and started to leave.

"Where are you going"?

"I have some business I need to tend to at Queen Consolidated. I'll be back later to see what you've come up with".

Both John and Felicity nodded and returned to analyzing the perimeter surrounding the attacks.

"Mr. Murdoch, I assure that your wife is telling the truth. She's not having an affair with your brother".

Her client frowned. "You are absolutely sure"?

Emma nodded. "Yes. As you can see here on the video, when talking to your wife about your brother, there are no emotions or facial expressions that indicate, desire, guilt or even love. On the contrary, I would say she dislikes him a great deal".

"I can't believe it. All this time, I thought they were distant because they were having an affair… when in the end the probably just can't stand each other".

"Mr. Murdoch, your wife loves you. Her eyes light up and she has a huge smile when she talks about you, your marriage and the relationship you have. There is no doubt. Unfortunately, sometimes people who you are close to won't always get along, but that's all there is to it".

He stood and they shook hands.

"Well Miss Grey, thank you very much for doing this and your feedback. You've just saved my marriage.. I'm sure I would have done something quite stupid, if it weren't for you".

Emma nodded. "It's a pleasure Mr. Murdoch. All the best to you and Mrs. Murdoch".

The man turned heels and left her office. Emma smiled. She was extremely happy. Once in a while, she managed to break good news to someone and not the other way around. It was always nicer to see someone relieved leave her office rather than someone who was angry, hurt, betrayed or stricken.

It was 6 PM and she was starving but she knew that if she ate there and then she would never get back to the work she needed to finish. Being independent was great but it also meant you had to do everything on your own: administrative work, accounting, ordering supplies, answering emails, sending reports, invoices to clients… you name it, it was all on her. Of course, some of the things she could do from home, but at the price she was renting this place, she felt that every moment she spent there was worth it.

Oliver had donned his hood and was on a building rooftop scouting out the area. Felicity had found an abandoned school in the area that the gang members most probably had chosen as their headquarters but when he had gotten there, the place had been empty which meant that they were on the prowl. He therefore had to intercept them before they harmed anyone else. But for the moment all was quiet.

Emma grabbed her coat and bag and walked out of her office. She went down the two flights of stairs and arrived outside. It was late, too late, 11 PM and once again she had lost track of time. She started to walk the couple of miles that separated her office from her apartment. The streets were quiet, empty and the full moon lit the streets making her feel safe.

She turned the corner and took one of the small quiet streets when she heard a noise. She stopped walking and turned around. The street was empty. It was most probably a cat or a dog searching for food in a garbage container. She resumed walking, pep talking herself that she was fine. As she passed in front of a dark alley she was sucked into it. It was so unexpected that she screamed in shock and fear.

Oliver lifted his head at the sound of the scream. Someone needed his help. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards where the scream had come from. He only hoped he would get there in time.

"Well, well. What have we got here"?

Emma's entire body shook as she pressed her back to the cold brick wall behind her. Surrounding her were four men and they didn't look friendly. She held on to her bag, shielding her from them as if it was a bullet-proof vest.

She stuttered as she spoke to them. "I don't have a lot of money but I can give you what I have".

One of the men sneered. "Oh we're not after your money, we just want to have some fun".

Emma tried to down talk the guy. "I'm not really any fun, trust me".

The men laughed and it made her uneasy. She shifted from one leg to the other all the while assessing the situation. They were in the middle of the alley, there was no way for her to attempt to escape, they would have caught up with her in no time.

"I'm sure our idea of fun is very different than yours… you see, we just want to see how much you can take before you die"!

Emma's face went pale, her hands started to get sweaty and she was breathing heavily. Before I die? Then she did the only thing her instinct told her to do, she screamed for help.

Within seconds a hand placed itself on her mouth, muffling the sounds of her plea for help. Two of the men grabbed her and pulled her in further into the alley, away from the light. As one of them held her in a secure position from behind, another started to slap her across the face. Another kicked her in the leg, making her moan in pain and fall to the ground. Another slap came, a punch, a kick to the ribs. She winced and tears started to flow from her eyes from the pain and desolation.

"Let her go"!

A deep voice was heard behind them. As the men stopped beating her, she slightly lifted her head and saw him. Had she had any strength left she would have been able to give a sigh of relief, but she couldn't.

The leader of the gang who was in front of her looked at his men. "Get him"!

While Oliver fought off the three men, the leader resumed his beating, harder and faster, leaving her almost no time to recuperate between the blows. With every blow she took, Oliver's blood boiled even hotter. He quickly neutralized the three men and shot from afar an arrow in the two remaining men, leaving Emma to fall to the ground like a lifeless chiffon doll. Oliver ran to her and lifted her off the ground.

"Emmaline? Emmaline can you hear me"?

But Emma could hear nothing. She was far away in a land filled with numbness and unconsciousness. Oliver cleared her hair from her face and pinched his lips. Bastards! How could they do that to her? To anyone. He grabbed his phone.

"Detective Lance".

"Detective, you need to come right away. The gang have attacked another victim. She's in the alley between Maple and Jefferson. I'll stay with her until I hear you arrive but you've got to hurry, she's in pretty bad shape".

"Got it. We're on our way"!

Oliver staid there holding Emmaline in his arms. Applying pressure to some of her wounds. He tried to move her as less as possible, not wanting to aggravate her weakened if not broken bones.

"Hang in there. Help is on the way"!

When he heard the sirens getting closer to him, too close, he delicately let go of her and jumped to reach the rooftop of the closest building nearby.

He watched as Detective Lance and his men arrived and secured the area allowing the paramedics to care for Emmaline and take her away.

Oliver retreated to his lair.

Felicity and John looked at him as he stormed in the room.

"What the hell happened? Are you hurt"?

He placed his bow aside and removed the top of his outfit.

"No, I'm fine".

Felicity looked at his hands.. "Then whose blood is that"?

"Emmaline Grey's blood".

He put on a shirt.

John looked at him. "Is she alright"?

"No. She was unconscious when I left her to be taken care of by the police and paramedics. You should have seen the hatred and lack of control from these guys. If I hadn't gotten there in time, they would have killed her".

Felicity gasped and placed a hand over her mouth in shock. She didn't know this girl, yet, but she could only imagine what it would have been like for her.

John looked as Oliver walked away. "Where are you going"?

"I'm going to the hospital. I need to make sure she's OK".

"Ok but how are you going to explain your connection to her if Lance is still there"?

"I'll find a way. Felicity, call me in five minutes".

She pivoted from her computer screen to look at him. "Why"?

"Because I want you to hack into the hospital records and give me details on her status. I want to know everything".

"you mean everything, everything? Like her blood type, the type of contraception she uses, if she's up to date in her vaccination… that sort of everything"?

Oliver rolled his eyes. "No, I just want to know everything about what her current state is".

"Of course.. sorry about that".

With that Oliver took off and headed over to the hospital.


	4. Sending flowers

Oliver exited the hospital elevator as he listened to Felicity.

"So report indicates that… OK wow, she seems to be pretty lucky. Ok, so she has multiple contusions, a concussion, she has trauma to one of her knees but it isn't broken, but she does have a few broken ribs. No internal injuries and they've got her on morphine for the pain".

As he listened he found himself face to face with Quentin.

"Oliver? What are you doing here"?

Oliver raised his eyebrows and inhaled uncomfortably before trying to smile. He had truly hoped that he hadn't run into him.

"I'm here to visit a friend".

Quentin squinted. "What friend"?

"Emmaline Grey"?

"Emmaline Grey huh. Now how the hell would you know she's here. We didn't disclose her information to the press".

Oliver quickly scanned his mind for an excuse.. Why was Detective Lance being so thorough on this?

"I'm her emergency contact".

"You"?

"Yes. Like I said we're friends".

Quentin pivoted towards the nurse's station. "Excuse me Miss. Detective Lance, SCPD. I would need you to pull up Emmaline Grey's file and tell me who her emergency contact person is".

The nurse nodded as she headed for her computer.

Very quietly Oliver spoke. "Felicity…"?

"I've been following every word you've said.. I'm on it".

She quickly typed away on her computer.

Quentin looked at Oliver who simply just kept smiling.

"There Oliver, you're in the clear, you are now officially Miss Grey's EC".

The nurse looked at Detective Lance.

"I have here as an emergency contact, Mr. Oliver Queen". She turned her attention to Oliver.

He grinned triumphantly at Quentin. "Yep, that would be me".

Quentin shook his head in disbelief. "Well I'll be damned. I never would have imagined you to be friends with Miss Grey".

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Detective. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go check up on my friend".

Quentin nodded and watched as Oliver headed down the corridor.

"Felicity, you are a life-saver".

"I know".

"Ok now what room"?

"Ah… 415".

"Great thanks, I'm signing off. I'll speak to you guys later".

As he opened the door a nurse bumped into him. He recognized her from when his mother and Thea had been there. She simply said his name and then walked away. The door was ajar and he peeked into it. He tensed up. In the light of the room, her state looked much worse than he remembered it to have been in the alley. Then again, the alley had been dark and of course the contusions had the time to get to the surface of the skin. Her eyes were closed. He hesitated but he really needed to make sure she was OK.

He walked in slowly and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Sensing someone's presence, Emma's eyes flickered open and she turned her head.

He gave her a weak yet reassuring smile. "How are you feeling"?

He knew it was a stupid question, but it was customary to ask.

She swallowed and in response to his, she smiled faintly. "Like I've had the crap beat out of me".

He simply nodded.

"If you wanted me to work that badly for you, you didn't have to go to that extent".

He laughed slightly. She was unbelievable. She had gone through what he considered to be a major ordeal and here she was making a joke.

"Well.. I was hesitating between that and sending flowers".

"I would have preferred the flowers, more subtle". She paused for a moment as she shifted position and winced. "Regardless of that, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for saving my life".

"It's what I do".

"I know. But you saved **MY** life! I can't even bear to think of what would have happened if you hadn't shown up".

"Then don't".

She looked at him with the softest yet most determined eyes. "I'm going to need a couple of days".

"Of course. Like I said, take all the time you need to make your decision. I understand this is not on the top of your list right now".

She shook her head. "No. What I meant was, I'm going to need a couple of days to recuperate before I can report in to work".

His eyes grew wider as he searched her for a confirmation of what he thought he was hearing.

"So, your answer is yes? You'll work with me"?

She nodded.

"Look Emmaline, I don't want you to feel that because I saved your life, that you feel obliged to work with me".

"I don't. My mind was made up last night, even before I left your headquarters".

"I don't get it. You said you needed time to think things through. Why didn't you just say yes then"?

She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Because you are the kind of guy who always gets what he wants, when he wants, with the snap of a finger. I didn't want to give you that satisfaction. It would have been too easy".

He grinned. "Fair enough. There is nothing more interesting and exciting then trying to get something you can't have. You had me reeling. But if your answer had been no, I would have kept trying".

She looked tired and weak all of sudden. As if the little energy she had gathered, she had used it on their conversation. He stood.

"You need your rest. Can I come check up on you tomorrow"?

"They are releasing me tomorrow".

"Already"?

"Yeah, here or home, there isn't much else they can do for me… although I kind of appreciate the morphine".

"Is someone picking you up? A boyfriend, fiancé, husband?... I didn't even bother to ask if you had someone in your life".

"No. There's no one. No guy, no family. I'm on my own. I have been for years".

He thought for a moment. "Ok then I'll pick you up and you can stay with me while you recover".

"What? No! That won't be necessary. I can take care of myself".

"Yeah maybe without broken ribs but trust me, you're not going to be able to do much, without someone's help… unless you want to suffer".

She sighed as she looked at him. She knew it was useless. She could see it on his face, in his eyes.

"I see there is no point in arguing with you, your mind is made up and you won't take no for an answer and if I try, you'll pester me until I say yes and I have no energy for that. So, fine… but only for a couple of days".

He put his hand on the doorknob. "Deal. I'll see you tomorrow. If you need anything just call me".

"I don't have your number".

"Don't worry, the nurses do".

He walked out the door leaving Emma exhausted and desperate.

Oliver Queen… she who was independent, strong, loved being in control, how was she going to manage him. She knew that over time, he would test those limits and she knew that when it would come to it, she would lose utter control, she wasn't sure she was ready to!


	5. Welcome to the team!

Oliver walked into the house and headed for the living room. Emma was resting on the couch reading a book. He had felt guilty about having left her with the Raisa while he tended to some Arrow business but she had been more than understanding and he knew that Raisa would take good care of her.

"Hi".

Emma looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey".

He sat down on the edge of the couch. "Everything alright? Do you need me to get anything for you"?

"Oliver, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine. You don't need to hover. You've got more important things to do then stick around here and watch me wince and moan every time I move".

As the day was coming to an end and the room was getting darker, he stood and turned on the lights.

He looked at the book she was reading.

"The Odyssey, huh"?

Emma bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind, I found it in your library. I hadn't read it since high school. It was actually one of my favorites".

He sat back down surprised. "Yeah? It was one of my favorite too".

She nodded. "I can see why. You both have things in common. You both went through multiple ordeals to return home".

He said nothing and she tensed up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring up the past".

"It's fine, it's just that…"

She gently cut him off. "There's no need to justify yourself or talk to me about it".

He wanted to tell her. He felt that he could so easily talk to her, open up to her, give her details about what happened those five years that still some didn't know. But he held back simply because there and then, what was happening in that precise moment, was about her and what **SHE** had gone through, not the other way around.

He was about to tell her, that when the time was right, he wanted to share it with her, but his phone started to vibrate from his jean pocket.

Emma realized that he was hesitant to pick it up, so she decided to make it easy for him.

"I'm going to head into the kitchen and get myself something to drink. Do you want something"?

"Whatever you're having".

She slowly stood from the couch and tried to refrain from complaining too much, but if there was something that Oliver could read easily on people's faces, it was pain and he saw it on her face. He didn't know if he should help her or not. He moved slightly, in an attempt to put out his hand.

"Don't worry, I've got it".

He stood as he watched her walk slowly out of the living room towards the kitchen. He heard the fridge open as he picked up the phone. It was Diggle.

"Oliver, where are you"?

"At home. Why"?

"There is a security breech on the estate. One of the silent alarms was triggered off. I'm on my way. ETA is 5 minutes".

Upon hearing those words, Oliver stood immediately and scanned the room. "What zone went off Dig"?

"Felicity said it was zone 3".

He started walking and picked up the pace. "That's right outside the kitchen. Emma's in the kitchen"! As he hastened towards the kitchen he shifted from his phone to his earpiece.

"Emma"? He walked quietly over to the kitchen. "Emma"?

He peeked in the kitchen from the corner of the doorframe. Two glasses were on the countertop and the fridge was open but there was no sight of Emma. He walked in further and noticed the backdoor wide opened.

He frowned. "Whoever they are, they've got Emma".

He stood outside but he couldn't see anything. It was dark and the grounds were huge.

"Felicity? I need you to activate the thermal surveillance and tell me where they are".

"Got it..just give me a second… There I've got two bodies moving slowly heading southeast".

Then she heard it through the police radio.

"Hum Oliver… You're not going to like this".

He spoke quietly as he headed towards the southeast part of the property. "What"?

"The gang leader that attacked Emma the other night… we'll it's all over the police radio. He managed to escape police custody two hours ago".

John arrived by Oliver's side. "I don't think this is a coincidence".

At that same moment, they came to a clearing and caught up with Emma and the gang leader. Realizing he had little but no chance at escaping the grounds to finally get rid of her, he removed the knife from her side and placed the sharp point on her carotid, all the while using her to shield his own body.

"Don't take another step or I'll kill her"!

John had his gun but it was too risky to shoot, he didn't want to harm his soon to be new colleague and team member. "You got something you can use"? he asked Oliver.

"I'm always prepared". He discreetly took out a small short arrow and without blinking an eye threw it across the lawn where it embedded itself in the criminal's arm. He instantly dropped the knife that his arm was carrying. The guy then aggressively pushed Emma away from him and as she fell to the ground, he started to run away.

Oliver looked at Emma then at John. "Stay with her.. He's mine"!

He ran after the gang leader and John hastened toward Emma. "Are you hurt"?

"No. No. I'm fine". She instinctively put her hand on her throat where the knife had been earlier and when she removed it was bloody.

John looked at her hands and her throat but it was way too dark to see. He took Emma's hand and placed it in the exact location she had put it. "Keep pressure on it. We need to get you inside to take a look at it".

Emma simply nodded and rose to her feet with John's help.

Unluckily for the gang member, Oliver was a very quick runner. When he was within reach, Oliver dived and took him down. He pulled out the arrow from his arm and would have probably killed him if the police hadn't suddenly barged in around them.

Lance looked at Oliver as he pointed his gun. "It's alright. We've got it from here".

Oliver quickly hid the arrow and stood as the guy was being handcuffed.

"How did you know"?

"Your bodyguard Mr. Diggle called us after the alarm went off. Since this guy had escaped, it was easy to link the two and that he was probably going to try to take out Miss Grey".

By the time Oliver returned to where he had last seen Emma and John, they were no longer there. He walked into the living room where Emma was being questioned by Lance's colleague and a paramedic was putting a bandage on the side of her throat. John met up with him.

"She's fine. It's just a superficial cut. They're taking her deposition. I think we're missing a part of the puzzle here".

Oliver nodded. "Not many people knew she was here. He must have gotten the tip from someone. He's been in police custody, there was no way he could have followed us from the hospital this morning".

"So, who knew"?

"Besides, you, Felicity, me and Lance? No one". He paused for a moment as he looked at Emma. Then it dawned on him and he turned to look at John. "The hospital knew. I was written down as her emergency contact. He probably went to her place first and seeing she wasn't there he came here".

"OK. What now"?

"Go over to her place and see if someone has been there. Felicity"?

"Still here".

"I want you to check who accessed Emma's hospital file. If there is a leak, it most probably came from there. Once the police is done, I'm bringing Emma with me, because until I can take care of whoever led him here, she's not safe".

"Got it. See you in a bit".

Oliver walked over and sat down next to Emma.

"So aside from the attack the other night, you had never seen this man before, is that correct Miss Grey"?

"Yes, that's correct".

"Well, we're going to investigate this further and try to understand how he got the information. Again, really sorry for this and we'll be in touch".

"Thank you, detective".

Once all the police officers and detectives were gone, Oliver looked at her. Her face was tight but amazingly enough not an ounce of fear was visible.

"You think you can take a small trip"?

She looked at him with curiosity. "Yes. Where are we going"?

He stood and helped her stand, this time she wasn't going to push him away. He had once again just saved her life and no matter how strong she was or pretended to be, it was nice to have someone she could lean on.

"I'm taking you back with me to the club. I need to know you're safe until I can figure out who is behind this".

She nodded and followed him.

When they arrived at the club, it was deserted. It was a very different atmosphere than the last time she had come and it suited her more. When they arrived downstairs, a beautiful blonde with glasses turned away from her computer screen and stood.

"Emmaline Grey, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity is our IT specialist".

Emma smiled. "The IT goddess. It's a pleasure to meet you".

Felicity smiled. Goddess? Yeah she liked the sound of that. She was already starting to like Emma. Finally another woman.. she wouldn't be a minority anymore.

"Me too. I'm glad you're alright".

"So, Felicity, what did you find"?

She headed back to the computer as Oliver and Emma followed. "Right so I had a look at who accessed Emma's hospital records today. There were two people. Doctor Morris and Nurse Rebecca Fields. At first I thought that was normal but then I looked a bit further and well, Nurse Fields wasn't on shift yesterday, it was her day off".

"She must have gone in to get the information and pass it along".

"That would have only led them to my apartment. Why would they have come looking for me at your house"? she asked Oliver.

"Because Oliver is your emergency contact", said Felicity. "See here", she said as she pointed to the screen.

Emma leaned to look closer in disbelief.

Oliver smiled coyly. "It was the only way I could get in to make sure you were OK".

Emma looked in awe at Felicity. "And you did that"?

"Guilty", said Felicity beaming. "Although it was his idea".

"Impressive", said Emma still in awe. She then turned to Oliver. "Let's just hope we won't to use it anymore".

"Once Miss Fields has been taken care of, I also hope we will never need to use it".

Felicity readjusted her glasses and looked at Oliver. "So, what do you want to do? Pay Nurse Fields a little visit"?

Oliver grabbed his phone. "No. I think it's time that Arrow gave Detective Lance a very detailed tip. I'm just going to head over there and make sure there are no more surprises".

He grabbed his bow and disappeared.

Emma and Felicity looked at each other and the smiled.

"I guess this was not the way I imagined meeting you for the first time. I was more looking along the lines of arriving on my first day with coffee and croissants", said Emma.

"Nothing usually works out the way we plan it… especially here. I take cappuccino, no extra foam", she said as she smiled.

"Duly noted", said Emma before scanning the room again.

Things had changed a bit since her previous visit of the lair.

Felicity realized that she was checking the place out, so she pointed to the computer next to one of hers. "This is for you".

Emma looked at it. "That's a LogicKeyboard Grass Valley EDIUS PC Wireless Slim Line Keyboard"!

Felicity grinned. "Pretty cool huh? I know. Oliver had it delivered this morning just for you"!

Emma was touched. And to top it all off he had gotten her a Dell UltraSharp 31.5" LCD screen monitor… which cost more than 1000$!

Felicity pulled back Emma's chair so that she could sit next to her. Once Emma was sitting down and slowly took possession of her space as well as letting all of it sink in, Felicity leaned over to her. "I'll share my toys with you if you share yours with mine".

Emma laughed. "Deal"!

"Welcome to the team"!


	6. Haven

**6 months later.**

Emma arrived at the lair.

"Good morning".

She passed in front of John. "One latte macchiato for you". Then headed towards Felicity. "One cappuccino, no extra foam for you". She walked over to where Oliver was working out and placed a paper cup on one of the cabinets near him. "And one Chai Tea for you".

Felicity took a sip and looked at her. "You must have been up at the crack of dawn, I didn't hear you leave this morning".

Emma took off her coat and sat down next to Felicity. They had both gotten very close and after Emma's apartment had been ravaged by the gang leader and her landlord had evicted her as a result, and Felicity's place had needed to be taken down due to massive termite invasion and fear of collapse, both girls had decided to combine their assets and rent a nice 2-bedroom apartment together not too far from the club. It was perfect. They were both very quiet, didn't go out much and respected each other's privacy.

Emma laughed. "You must have been exhausted then too..because I didn't come home last night"!

Hearing that Oliver stopped training and Diggle also put down what he was doing. Both men looked at each other. Was she dating someone that they were not aware of? Who was this guy? Was he trustworthy?

Felicity frowned. "No.. You didn't do it again did you"?

Oliver moved in closer. "Do what exactly"?

Both Emma and Felicity turned around. And Felicity sighed in disagreement. "She pulled an all-nighter again"!

John looked at Emma. "You staid here all night working"?

"No big deal. It's not like it happens a lot".

"Oh yeah right.. that's the fourth time in two weeks"!

Oliver was somehow relieved that it wasn't about a guy or anything to do with something being illegal or morally wrong but still he was surprised and concerned that she staid and worked for so long.

"Oh come on.. don't give me that.. like you're going to make me believe that you guys haven't done it in the past? Besides, I'm fine. I got a lot of work done. I finished my report on Marcello Benfinicio"!

Suddenly Oliver was very interested and glad she was done, but he knew that he would need to talk to her about the fact that she was working so hard. Yes, of course the clock was ticking sometimes but Benfinicio was not going anywhere and it certainly didn't need for her to feel like she had to stay up all night and work.

"What did you find"? asked Oliver as he got nearer to her.

He was still shirtless and even though Emma had been around him for the past six months in that kind of attire, she still found it hard not to check him out. At first she wondered how Felicity managed not to have her body react in any way around Oliver but then after a while, it had dawned on her, when she realized that Felicity reacted, the way she did around Oliver, but around John!

Emma massaged the back of her neck in an attempt to ease up.

"Well, thanks to Felicity, I have the video of his questioning at the SCPD. I've spent quite some time analyzing everything and he's not the one who's been dumping toxic waste into the river".

"Damn it"! snarled Oliver. He turned around and started to walk away. Emma turned her chair slightly and grabbed his bare arm with her hand. Oliver turned his head towards her. At first, she thought she had done something wrong. Her touch had not been harsh or rough or menacing and as she looked in his eyes she expected to see anger, but for some odd reason it wasn't what he was showing.

When her hand touched his arm, it sent shivers through his entire body. Aside from when he rescued her, they had never had any physical contact, but here her soft touch moved something in him. He had not felt this way in what seemed like forever.

"The good news", resumed Emma, after having removed her hand and having gotten Oliver's attention again, "is that even if it's not him, he knows who it is. Here look I'll show you".

She turned to the screen and typed away on her keyboard and the video popped up on the screen and at the moment she needed it too.

"Detective Monroe ask him if he has any idea on who is dumping and see right there…".

John leaned in as well as Felicity and Oliver. "What"?

Emma smiled. "He's pressing his lips together. This is the only moment in the video and the interrogation that he does that. When people press their lips together it is very often a sign and a reflex to prevent yourself from opening your mouth and talking. When you are keeping a secret".

"Now that is what I like to hear", said Oliver as he walked away. "I think Mr. Benfinicio needs someone who he can confide in"!

And with that, like he always did, he got in gear and disappeared to make sure that justice was served!

At lunch time, Oliver still wasn't back and Felicity decided to do the sandwich run. John sat down next to Emma.

"So, what do you girls have planned this evening. After all it is Friday night"?

"I don't know", shrugged Emma, "maybe some knitting".

John's face went blank and Emma burst out laughing. "I'm only kidding Dig".

"Phew.. you had me worried there for a minute. No come on seriously, you have anything planned"?

"No. Why"?

"Well we could all go out and grab a bite to eat at Big Belly Burger. What do you think"?

"Why not? Sounds like a great idea".

"Don't count on me, I already have plans", said Oliver as he nonchalantly walked in and put his gear away.

"Oh come on buddy, we've all been working very hard these past weeks, it would do us some good to spend some time together away from here".

"I'd love to but I've got some business I need to tend to at Queen Consolidated. As you say, we've done good work here but I need to do some work over there too".

John understood. "Fair enough. So what time should we meet there"?

"Meet where"? asked Felicity as she dropped the sandwiches on the table.

"We're going out for Burgers tonight".

Felicity looked at John. "That's a great idea".

He smiled back happy to see that she thought so. "How about we meet there at 8 o'clock? I'll have them keep a table for us".

Emma and Felicity looked at each other than nodded.

The rest of the day went by fast, really fast. They were still trying to figure out who was behind the toxic dumping and apparently Benfinicio had not been able to much aside give a name, of a man he had never met, only spoken to on the phone, and which made no sense and that didn't ring any bells to any of them, Lone Reklaw.

At quarter to eight, Emma and Felicity were a few feet away from Big Belly Burger. Emma could see that Felicity was a tad nervous. "You ok"?

"What? Huh yeah of course why wouldn't I be"?

They arrived in front of the burger joint and Emma looked inside the window and saw John sitting waiting for them.

"Look, I think I'm going to take a rain check on this one".

Felicity looked at her slightly panicked. "Wait? What? Why"?

Emma put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I think you two would be better off without me around".

"Oh, no you don't. I can't go in there by myself".

"Of course, you can. You are going to walk in there, have a great time with John and let nature take its course".

"I hate it when you do that"!

"Do what"?

"Analyze me and turn it against me".

"Ah but see, I'm not turning it against you. On the contrary, I'm helping you. Sweetie, it's obvious that you have a thing for John, and who could blame you, he's an amazing man. I know you're afraid to tell him how you feel and give it a try but I truly think that you will end up being surprised of the outcome".

Felicity turned and looked at John. "Wait, are you saying that"….

"I wouldn't dare.. I know how you hate it when I do that". Emma winked and started to walk away.

"But wait! What do I do"?

Without turning around or stopping Emma answered her. "Just be yourself, sweetie. That's all there is to it. Bye. Have fun"!

Emma headed home. It was true, they would have a much better time just to the two of them. It wasn't as if Oliver was there either.

A half an hour later, Oliver pulled up his motorcycle in front of Big Belly Burger. He removed his helmet and looked inside. He was surprised to see what he saw. Not only were John and Felicity alone and seeming to enjoy themselves but it was obvious that Emma hadn't joined them. He put his helmet back on and rode away.

As Emma and Felicity rented the apartment on the top floor, they had negotiated with the landlord to have sole usage of the rooftop in exchange of organizing and decorating it, and he had agreed. They had worked on it for a couple of weekends and had made it into something warm and soothing. A haven as Emma had called it. They had added lights and big candles, a table with a few chairs, flowers in different pots and Emma had chosen a beautiful and comfortable canopy swing that she had placed so that they had an amazing view of the city.

The night was beautiful. It was the end of June and it was warm. Emma was impatient for the 4th of July, this would be a perfect vantage point to see the city's fireworks. She was swinging slightly, her legs folded atop the green cushion all the while enjoying the quiet as she drank a glass of the home-made lemonade she had just prepared.

"Weren't up for burgers tonight, huh"?

She looked away from the city skyline and found Oliver standing a few feet away from her.

"Nah.. I would have felt like a third wheel".

He didn't understand at first but then it became evident.

"Well, all I can say is they seemed to be having a good time".

He looked down at Emma and pointed to the empty seat next to her. "May I"?

"Of, course", said Emma as she unfolded her legs and placed them on the ground slowly slowing down the swing till it came to a complete stop. Oliver removed his suit jacket and sat down.

"How did you know where to find me"?

"I first stopped at the apartment, the lights were on but you didn't answer, then I remembered Felicity talking briefly about this um… den, so I came up and here you are".

"Haven".

"What"?

"It's haven not den".

He smiled. "That's an interesting choice of a word. Haven is a place of safety or refuge".

Emma looked at him. "That's how I feel when I'm up here. I feel safe. I'm unreachable here, away from harm. I get to see what you see, when on most nights, you are watching from the rooftops of this city. I get to see part of your world".

He looked away and stared out into the night. "My world is a lonely place Emma". He knew what he was starting to feel for her and even if she was the expert in reading people, he too knew that her feelings for him were growing, that she too was holding back. He hoped that by telling her this, he could make her understand that he was damaged, broken, that his world was a place of solitude and that he didn't want to bring her into it.

"It may be a lonely place Oliver, but when we're at work or when I'm up here, no matter where you are, I'm with you, you are **not** alone".

Upon hearing those words, part of the wall he had built inside of him to protect himself, to protect others before her, that no one had managed to weaken in any way, suddenly came tumbling down. He moved his hand towards hers and took it in his. They stayed there in the candlelight looking out at Starling City, holding hands not speaking, just feeling, breathing and living the moment.


	7. Where the hell are you?

**Author's note: just so that you know, I'm not really taking into account some of the things that happened to the characters in the actual series (at least for as far as I got in the series, as I'm sure I'll discover more things as I keep watching). For example, Tommy is still alive, Slade was never burned by the explosion on the island, etc…**

 **JUMP TO 2 MONTHS LATER**

Felicity walked out of her bedroom, beautifully dressed in a short red off the shoulder cocktail dress and black heels. Her hair was down, she had put in her contact lenses and her make-up was subtle but perfect. She walked around the empty apartment frowning as she looked at her watch.

She exited the apartment and went up a flight of stairs to the rooftop. Emma was sitting on the canopy swing reading a book by Dr. Paul Ekman "Emotions Revealed".

"What are you doing"? asked Felicity.

It was 6PM and the sun was still shining. Emma removed her sunglasses and gave Felicity an undisturbed look.

"I'm reading. Why"?

"John is going to be here in 10 minutes and you're not even dressed yet".

Seeing that Emma was not reacting she resumed. "You haven't forgotten that tonight is the Queen Consolidated Charity Gala, have you"?

Emma put her sunglasses back on and resumed her reading which sent Felicity's blood boiling.

"I'm not going".

"You're what"?

"I'm not going, Felicity".

Felicity looked at her watch. T minus 7 minutes. She grabbed one of the chairs and placed it across from Emma and sat down.

"Why"?

"First of all, I've got nothing to do with Queen Consolidated, unlike you, I'm not one of their employees. Secondly, you know I'm not into those kinds of huge parties, where you need to drink and mingle and constantly hear people having the all too usual 'my horse is bigger than your horse' type of conversation".

Felicity sighed as she looked at her watch. T minus 5 minutes. "OK I get that you are not part of the company, but Oliver and you are partners nonetheless. And you won't have to mingle since we'll stay together the entire evening. Come on Emma, you've got to come, I know Oliver would be disappointed if you didn't and so would I. If you don't come for him at least come for me. You are the closest thing I have, to a best friend. John won't always be with me and you and I can keep each other company and stay away from the vultures".

Oliver would be disappointed if you didn't come. That was a bunch of BS. Ever since their 'moment' on that same rooftop two months ago, Oliver had been nothing but distant, even cold with her. Most of the time he spoke in monosyllabic words to her. He was trying to send a message across and Emma had received it loud and clear. Heck, he probably wouldn't even notice that she wasn't there. Yet, there was a sound of begging and plea in Felicity's voice.

"I'll think about it".

"You don't have time to think about it. John's going to be here in 2 minutes"!

"Would you relax. If I decide to come, I'll get there when I get there. This gala is not going to start if I'm not there. So, off you go. Don't keep John waiting".

Felicity realized that there was no point in discussing it any further. She stood, put the chair back in its original place and left. She stopped by the apartment to grab her clutch bag and headed downstairs to wait for John who was already waiting for her in an elegant black suit, white shirt and bowtie.

Felicity smiled. "Well aren't you handsome".

He took her into his arms and kissed her. "And you are mesmerizing"!

He gave a quick look behind her. "Where's Emma"?

"She's running a little late. She'll meet us there".

John nodded and they walked towards the limo. The chauffeur opened the door for them and they settled into the backseat. Within minutes they were on route to the gala.

When they arrived at the venue, Oliver was talking to Laurel and Tommy. Seeing them come in, he politely excused himself to greet his friends.

"John, Felicity, you both look amazing. I'm glad you're here".

"This place is amazing Oliver. The Queens have outdone themselves again", said Felicity as she looked around the room.

John put his arm around Felicity. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go and get us some drinks".

She smiled and nodded.

Oliver scanned the room. "Where's Emma"?

Felicity swallowed uncomfortably. "Um…".

His eyes narrowed. "Felicity"?

"I, um, don't think she's coming".

He raised his eyebrows. "I see. Did she mention why"?

Felicity shook her head. "No, not really. She was very busy reading a book".

"Reading a book"?

She bit her lip. "Yes, but it was work related. I mean it's about reading emotions, that kind of thing, so I guess you can say it's for work….". Seeing Oliver's face get more tense she stopped.

"I think I'll go find John and then head over to our table".

She shuffled away leaving Oliver in a mix of emotions.

He was about to analyze them when Tommy came to him. "You alright"?

Oliver smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I be"?

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know. You seem somewhere else. Other business issues"?

Oliver shook his head. "No, not tonight".

"Then it must be issues with a person of the opposite sex. She stood you up"?

Oliver tilted his head slightly to the side. She hadn't stood him up and couldn't have, since he hadn't officially invited her at his plus 1, but he felt somehow disappointed and guilty that she wasn't there.

Tommy put his arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry, half the women in this room are dying to spend the night with **The** Oliver Queen! You won't be going home alone tonight my friend"!

As fun and tempting that would have sounded years ago, it no longer was the case.

The lights started to flicker to indicate that people had to head for their tables, as the official speech that Oliver was going to give, was about to start.

As people sat at their designated tables, Oliver headed for the podium to pronounce his speech. When the room finally quieted, he started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, I want to thank you all for being here tonight at the 11th Annual Queen Consolidated Charity Gala". He paused for a moment as people applauded.

Felicity turned to look at the doors. She then took her phone out and texted Emma. "Where the hell are you"?

"Starling City has been living hard times these past months. People have lost families, friends, homes, jobs and tonight is all about helping those who have suffered, directly or indirectly, from what happened in the Glades. Tonight, is about giving back to the community, showing them that we are not abandoning them".

He looked up and paused for a moment, breathless, not from speaking but from what he was looking at.

Walking elegantly in the room wearing a long fitted black, beaded neck and open back dress and matching black heels, was none other than Emma. Her hair was up in a bun, she had very natural make-up on and she must have been wearing contact lenses as she wasn't wearing her glasses. There was a slit on the side of her dress that revealed her beautiful leg with every step she took. Not only was he breathless, but he would have been unable to find the word that described how she looked.

Tommy looked at his friend and then trailed his stare to where it was going. He clearly understood that any man on that podium in the same situation, would have reacted exactly as Oliver did. Whoever she was, she was most definitely a beautiful sight to see.

Realizing that people were waiting for him to finish, he turned back his attention to his audience.

Emma arrived at her seat next to Felicity and sat down quietly. Felicity gave her a smile. "Wow.. for someone who wasn't going to come, you've definitely got a few tricks up your sleeve".

Emma simply smiled and turned her attention towards Oliver. In doing so, she inevitably saw that she had raised the attention of two people from different sides of the room. The way both men looked at her made her suddenly feel very self-conscious, especially when both were not only as elite as the Queen family was but also because they were father and son…. Malcom and Tommy Merlyn!

She tried not to pay attention to them but focused on listening to Oliver.

"Someone I care very much about said these words to me not so long ago and I think they take all their meaning and importance here. 'No matter how lonely your world is right now, no matter where you are, we are with you, you are not alone'"!

People applauded and Oliver looked at Emma smiling. She discreetly tilted her head in recognition of what he had just done.

"So, have a wonderful evening, enjoy the food, the music, the dancing, but most of all, let the lightness of the evening open your hearts to a generous donation. Thank you"!

He left the podium under the applause of the room and headed to his table and his seat, which was none other than the empty seat next to Emma.

He put his arm on the back of Emma's chair and leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you finished that book… you're breath-taking"!

She blushed and suddenly felt very hot as Oliver removed his arm and started up a conversation with Alderman Blood who was sitting next to him.

Malcom who had witnessed this little exchange between the two looked at Moira.

"Who is the young woman sitting next to Oliver"?

Moira smiled. She'd had the opportunity of meeting her once, when she had come for a business meeting with Oliver at Queen Consolidated, and the young woman had made a very good first impression on her.

"That's Emmaline Grey. I know she sometimes partners with Oliver on different business deals. She's a very nice young and intelligent woman".

"And very attractive and captivating as well", said Malcom, determined to get to know her better before the end of the evening.

After eating the entrée and the main course, Emma excused herself to go to the restrooms. She walked slowly away from the table and headed down the hallway. Oliver slowly trailed behind her. He needed a moment alone with her. There were so many things he wanted to say. He couldn't let the evening end without sincerely opening up to her.

Emma opened the door to the main hall and bumped into someone. She lost her balance and would have most probably fallen to the ground if the person she had bumped into hadn't caught her in his strong arms. The man helped her back on her feet and immediately apologized.

"I'm terribly sorry".

Emma's ear got into super mode. Now that wasn't an accent you heard a lot around the city.

"No, it's my fault, I should have been more careful and looked at where I was going".

The man was tall, had dark hair, very dark brown eyes and a very seducing smile.

"Well now, no harm done. I'm always ready to rescue knock-out, dead gorgeous women from imminent danger"!

She blushed for the second time that evening.

"Maybe you can help me. I'm not sure I'm at the right place. I'm looking for Oliver Queen".

Emma was curious. She had never seen this man before. "You know Oliver"?

The man smiled. "Yes, we're old friends".

Oliver, who had been following Emma from a distance, passed through the doors and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Well, speak of the devil there he is"!

The two men amicably hugged each other. "What are you doing here"? asked Oliver.

"I was in the area so I thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to these days".

Emma shifted position trying to discreetly leave them and it caught Oliver's attention.

"Emma, I'd like you to meet a dear old friend of mine, Slade Wilson. Slade this is Emmaline Grey".

Slade took Emma's hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Grey. Any friend of Oliver's is a friend of mine".

"Come on inside, let's get you a drink".

While Oliver and Slade headed back towards inside the venue, Emma took advantage of the situation to return her focus on going to the lady's room. Just as they passed the door, Slade turned his head around to watch Emma. He hadn't lied when he had said that any friend of Oliver's was a friend of his, but if he had the choice, he would want more than to be friends with her!


	8. Mixed signals

_**Authors' note: This may not be a great chapter but I needed to bring in some aspects so that I could introduce new situations and people. Bear with me**_ __

When Emma returned to the venue, everything had changed. People were up and about, mingling and having drinks.

Emma scanned the room and found Oliver talking and having a drink with his friend Slade. She looked around again and found John and Felicity talking to Thea.

She turned her head back and forth, trying to decide which way she should go. She finally opted to meet up with Oliver, to get more information on Slade. If Oliver had mentioned him, it must have been before she had joined the team, because she couldn't recall he ever had in her presence, and yet both seemed to know each other quite well. She was sure there was a story behind that.

As she neared them, Oliver saw her and smiled at her. As she smiled back, a man placed himself on her path.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure to officially meet you Miss Grey. I'm Malcom Merlyn".

He put his hand out. Emma quickly looked over his shoulder, almost begging Oliver to come and rescue her. She didn't know much about Malcom Merlyn, except from the fact that he was just as rich as the Queens were, that they were family friends for as long as Oliver remembered and he obviously was one of the most influential people in Starling City. Yet unlike the Queens, he was very keen on showing his power and wealth.. something that Emma hated. But there was no use in hoping Oliver would come to her rescue. His focus and attention had shifted to a few debutants who had arrived by their side and were obviously hanging on every word they said. Emma had no choice.

She took his hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Merlyn".

"Moira tells me you work, on occasion with Oliver. I was rather surprised as I have rarely if ever heard about you".

"It's very recent".

A slow song came on and he smiled. "Let's get better acquainted, shall we", he said as he moved his hand showing the dance floor. She shot one last look at Oliver, who was too busy flirting with a girl who had her arm wrapped around his neck and was whispering something in his ear.

Emma simply nodded and tried to remain calm as Malcom lead her towards the dance floor. He took her in his arms, a bit too close for her own personal comfort, but his hold was firm, leaving no possibility for Emma to leave any space between them.

"So, Miss Grey, what is it that you do for Queen Consolidated exactly"?

"I would love to tell you Mr. Merlyn, unfortunately you will understand that I can't share that kind of information with you. I assure my clients and partners total discretion and confidentiality".

He smiled. "As a business man, I respect that. Nevertheless, I'm sure that without explaining in detail what it is you do, you can let me know what is your field of expertise".

"I translate things".

She wasn't lying. Aside from translating legal foreign documents in the past, she did translate everyone's hidden behavior to understand them better.

"So, you are a language expert".

She nodded all the while analyzing him. He was a man who was very sure of himself, that was to say the least, but then again, he was someone very dominating, she could tell by the way he led her on the dance floor and his tight and firm grip on her. But there was something else, something that made her very uneasy, he was a man that couldn't be trusted. It must have been the almost undetected sneering before he smiled which indicated he was cunning and untrustworthy.

Then his hand trailed down her back to eventually rest at the birth of her derriere. Her breathing accelerated. Was he really trying to make a move on her? If even to make it worse, in a place with plenty of people eyeing him? She was desperately hoping the song would come to an end and she could get his hands of her.

Oliver was still talking to some girls when Felicity came up to him.

"I think an intervention might come in handy".

He didn't have the faintest idea what she was talking about.

"I could do it, but I really don't want to take her place… dance floor, three o'clock", she said seeing that he was clueless.

He orientated his look towards where Felicity had mentioned and saw a very uncomfortable Emma dancing with Malcom Merlyn, helplessly looking for a way out. He discreetly clenched one of his fists. Leave it to Malcom to take advantage of Oliver not being around to make a move on Emma, regardless of the move and the motive behind it. He excused himself from Slade and the girls and headed towards the dance floor, preparing an intrusion and rescuing Emma from Malcom. As he neared them the song finished.

"Thank you, Mr. Merlyn. Now if you'll excuse me, there's somewhere I need to be".

"Of course, the pleasure has been all mine, Miss Grey. I hope we have the opportunity to meet again. Maybe dinner some time".

Emma simply smiled out of politeness as she walked away from him and got closer to Oliver.

Oliver smiled at her. "Would you like to dance"?

She kept walking as she answered him sharply. "Too late, the song's over".

He turned around. Ouch, now that was direct and cold. He followed her as she headed to her table and grabbed her things. She headed out the venue with Oliver jogging after her.

"Emma wait".

But she couldn't wait. She had to get out of there. This had been a terrible idea. She should have stayed at home.

"Emma, would you please wait"? He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What"!?

He took a step back and let her arm go. He had never seen her like this. Hurt? Angry? Whatever emotion it was, it was new to him, when it came to her.

"What is wrong"?

"You know I didn't even want to come tonight".

"Then why did you"?

"For you"!

He blinked a couple of times unable to speak.

"I came tonight, not for the meal or to be seen with Starling City's richest and greatest community. I came for you. For the past months, you've been nothing but a jerk and at first I thought it was because of work, that here things would be different. I was beginning to think I was right, you complimented me, you smiled at me, heck you were even following me when I went to the bathroom. And then, wham, this Slade guys walks in, girls are throwing themselves at your feet, you're flirting, doing your classic Oliver Queen charm and me… well me, I'm at the mercy of Malcom Merlyn, who I think you know can't be trusted. So, please, do me one simple favor, stop sending mixed signals. I'm not a switch that you can turn on and off as you please. I'm a human being, I have feelings and emotions and among those emotions are some that are extremely strong when it comes to you, at least have some respect. Now all I'm asking is that you either tell me to forget about you or on the contrary to keep trying because you too feel something for me"!

He inhaled heavily. There was nothing inaccurate in what she had just said. But then again this was not the time or the place to talk about it.

"It's complicated".

She shook her head in disbelief as she heard him pronounce the words.

"Everything in life is complicated Oliver, but if there is one thing I've learned over the years is that feelings and emotions are not. We are the ones that complicate things. But hey, that's alright, I get the picture. I'm taking a few days off, I need a change of air and clear my head".

He couldn't say anything, he simply nodded.

"Now you'd better go back in there and resume your little flirting activity. I wouldn't want you to go home and spend the night alone on my account"!

She walked away and exited the building.

He turned around and found himself nose to nose with John and Felicity, who obviously had witnessed the whole scene.

Felicity glared at him. "Way to go.. You've sure outdone yourself this time. Do you ever just stop thinking about yourself and take other people into consideration"?

She turned to John, I'm going to get my coat. I'd like to head back and make sure she's OK".

"Of course, I'll wait for you here".

She hurriedly walked away.

"She's right you know".

"Who"?

"Emma. When she says that emotions and feelings are simple and that we simply complicate things on our own. Before you miss out on something incredible and lose your chance to be with her, you might want to ask yourself this one question… If you remove Oliver Queen, if you remove the Arrow from the equation, what are your feelings for her? If I were you, I'd very seriously ask myself that question before it's too late"!

He started to walk away to join Felicity who was waiting for him near the entrance.

"John"?

He turned around to look at Oliver. "Yeah"?

"Can you please just make sure she's OK"?

John frowned. It wasn't like it was up to him to do that, but he knew that if Oliver tried now, it would be useless and since Felicity and Emma were so close, he knew that it was also impossible for Oliver to ask her for her.

"Please"?

John nodded and left.

When they arrived at the apartment it was a mess. It was as if Emma had literally dropped everything she had been wearing to the gala as she walked in to the apartment. Her purse was on the floor in the main hallway, her coat thrown on the floor between the kitchen and the dining room, her shoes were scattered further down the hall and her dress was hanging on the corner of her bedroom door.

"Emma"? cried out Felicity. "Emma? It's me, are you alright"?

She pushed slightly the bedroom door open but it was empty.

"Where is she"? asked John

"Where she probably thinks, she should have stayed. In her haven".

She removed her high heels and looked at John. "It's Ok. You can go".

"I'll just go with you for a few minutes and make sure she's alright".

As Felicity suspected, Emma was swaying back and forth on the canopy swing. She wasn't reading, she was just staring out in the darkness, in the void.

"I've got this.. you can go". She leaned in and gave John a kiss. "I'll call you either later or tomorrow morning".

He kissed her back and nodded.

"Goodnight Emma", he called out not really expecting an answer.

"Goodnight John", Emma said out of nowhere still looking out. That was what he liked about her… no matter what, she remained courteous, polite and friendly.

John left and Felicity walked towards Emma. Emma stopped the swing and Felicity sat down next to her.

"You sure got out of those clothes pretty fast".

"I guess, I thought if I got out of them fast enough, I could almost pretend like I hadn't gone". She gave Felicity a sorry look. "You didn't have to come back because of me".

"Are you kidding? You are my best friend, after what happened between you and Oliver I couldn't not come home and make sure you're fine. Besides, I'm mad at him too, so I guess it was better off for me to leave too".

Emma hugged her knees in closer to her body.

"I'm sorry".

Emma looked at her. "Don't be. At least I know where I stand. I guess it's better now than later, where I'd end up getting more hurt. I know now that I need to focus on me and not wait around for him to uncomplicate things".

"Are you coming to work tomorrow"?

"Nope. I think I'll stay here a day or two".

"Ok sweetie, whatever you need". Felicity leaned over and hugged her best friend. "I'm going to call it a night are you coming"?

"I'll be down in a little while".

Felicity nodded, stood and walked away.

Emma laid down on the swing and looked at the starlit sky above her, she could get lost in it, just like she could get lost in Oliver's eyes. No! She had to stop thinking about Oliver! She closed her eyes for what seemed like a brief instant but ended up being much longer.


	9. They took him!

It was the second day that Emma was staying home and she was bored as hell. She was like a lion in a cage, restless. She tried to keep herself occupied but her mind was somewhere else. Felicity had left an hour ago, still trying to convince Emma to come with her as she had stood in front of the door. But Emma had told her that it would be best if she stayed home just a bit longer. Things needed to blow over and if she had gone back already, it would have only added oil to the fire. She was still mad at Oliver… Ok so maybe mad was a big word but she was still disappointed in the way things were turning out.

Felicity arrived on the sidewalk of the club at the same time as Oliver. She had tried to stay indifferent to what was happening but even though she had known Oliver longer than Emma, Emma was her best friend and she couldn't help but partially take her side.

"Good Morning Felicity", said Oliver as they briefly stopped before entering the building.

"Morning".

"How is Emma"?

Felicity swallowed. Did she lie or tell the truth? "She's confused".

Oliver nodded. "She's not returning my calls". He had tried to call her numerous times since the party and the only sound of her voice he heard was her voicemail. He had thought about heading over there but he figured that if she wasn't picking up or returning his calls, that she would obviously not open the door. It surprised him… generally he would march over there and discuss things, but she had gotten under his skin and it somehow messed with his head and his judgement.

"You really thought she was going to go along for the rollercoaster ride of emotions you are putting her through"?

"I really hoped it would have blown over by now".

Felicity shrugged. She would have thought so too, but it was clear that Emma was trying to get a message across.

"I think she's trying to make a point".

"Trust me, it's coming in loud and clear".

"Look, it's not really any of my business, but when things do eventually blow over, as you say, it would be a good idea for you to, I don't know, give her an explanation".

Just at that moment, a van came to a screeching halt in front of them. 4 men came out masked with guns pointed at both.

One of the guys looked at Felicity. "Get down on the floor"!

Felicity quickly looked at Oliver. He nodded, telling her to follow their instructions. He knew that if he tried the slightest thing, they could take Felicity down.. he wasn't going to risk that happening.

"Khodimo"! was all Oliver heard before a black sack was placed over his head, a plastic band tied his hands together and he was pushed into the van.

A few minutes after the van disappeared, Felicity rose to her feet and ran into the club, heading for their HQ!

As she headed down stairs she quickly called Emma.

Emma picked up the phone a few miles away as she was pacing the floor of the living room.

"Emma? Emma! Oh my god, they took him, he's gone, they had guns and they took him"!

Emma stopped pacing. "Whoa.. Felicity calm down, I can't make sense of what you're saying. What happened"?

"They took him"!

"Took who, Felicity"? said Emma as she started to panic.

"Oliver! Emma they took Oliver"!

Emma blinked a couple of times. "Is John with you"?

"I don't know. I'm on my way downstairs. Emma what do we do"?

Emma grabbed her coat, purse and keys and walked out of the apartment. "Pull up the surveillance camera recording. I'm on my way"!

Emma didn't have time to walk.. she quickly hailed a taxi.

"Verdant night club and step on it", she told the taxi driver the minute she closed the door.

When Felicity arrived downstairs, John was there. She quickly explained to him what had happened and he headed outside to see if he could find any evidence that had been left behind. But after a thorough investigation he could find nothing. He went back inside.

Emma arrived a few minutes later. Felicity stood and hugged her. "What are we going to do"?

John said hi to Emma. "I couldn't find anything outside. We are at an impasse on this one. We have no indication as to who took him and why".

"What about the surveillance cameras"? asked Emma as she followed Felicity to the work station.

"Nothing. They were masked. The van had no license plates, not one single indication".

Emma rubbed her forehead. "Play it".

They watched and Felicity was right, there was nothing that they could work with. But Emma was not ready to give up. "Play it again".

Felicity looked at John. "Emma there is nothing".

"There's got to be something.. We are just not seeing it. Felicity, please, just play it again".

Then realizing that there was nothing to see, Emma decided to listen but this time taking away her sight. She closed her eyes and listened attentively.

"Stop"!

Felicity pushed paused. "What"?

"Go back just a little".

Felicity rewound and pushed play again.

"There"!

Felicity's eyes searched Emma. "What"?

"It's faint but I hear something. Did they say anything when they were with you"?

"They just told me to get down on the ground, after that I kind of panicked and stopped paying attention".

"I need you to isolate the voices, they're too low, I can't make out what is being said".

Felicity typed away on her keyboard and isolated the different sound elements and played again the recording.

"Get down on the floor….. Khodimo"!

John looked at Felicity and Emma. "What the hell does that mean"?

Emma sighed. "It's Ukrainian for Let's go".

Felicity looked at Emma. "Ukrainian? Why would Ukrainians take Oliver"?

"I don't know. But at least it's a lead. What's even more interesting is that they took Oliver…not the Arrow".

"So, you think it's personal"? asked John.

Emma shrugged. "Do either one of you know of anything in Oliver's past or in regards to Queen's Consolidated that has a link with Ukraine"?

Felicity typed away hoping to find some kind of link. "There's nothing in regards to Queen's Consolidated and as for Oliver's past, I'm clueless. So, what do we do now"?

Emma stood and started pacing the floor thinking about what the next steps could be, as Felicity and John watched. Then like a light that turned on inside of her she stopped.

"The Bratva! Of course why didn't I think of it".

John who was more than aware of Oliver's involvement in the Bratva was intrigued. "Isn't the Bratva Russian"?

Emma shook her head. "No, not just Russian. The Ukraine and other Ex-Soviet Union countries have their own branch".

"So, you think this is some kind of feud between Bratvas"?

"Could be. John, you went with Oliver in the past to his Bratva contact here in Starling City right"?

"Yes, why"?

"Because I think we need to pay them a little visit", said Emma.

Felicity shifted uneasily in her chair. "You've gone crazy"!

"Felicity's right. I've been with Oliver, those guys will kill you on the spot if you're not Bratva. They don't play games".

Emma squinted her eyes for a moment. "Felicity, I need you to hack into town's Civil Records".

"What for"?

"I think I've got an idea".

Felicity very quickly hacked into it and waited for Emma's instructions. "Ok. So what now"?

"Go to the marriage records and pull up any recent certificate".

John looked at Emma puzzled.

"Why do we need a marriage certificate"?

Emma smiled. "Because Oliver and I got married 6 months ago"!

"Wait, you and Oliver aren't married".

"You have a very short memory Felicity. You were my maid of honor, surely you remember our wedding"!

John was even more puzzled as to where Emma was going with this. "I still don't see the link with what's happening to Oliver".

"Oliver is a Bratva Captain. Family is important to the Bratva, meaning that if I show up as his wife, I'll be entitled to the same protection and privileges as Oliver".

"Damn that's pretty smart and badass".

"There you go Mrs. Queen, you're all set".

"Fantastic! Now I need a printed copy of that. My word won't be sufficient and they'll want proof".

Once the certificate was printed, Emma took it and folded it. "John, you remember where this place was"?

He nodded.

"Okay, let's go, but first we need to go do some shopping".

"Shopping", he asked intrigued.

"Naturally, no respectable wife wouldn't be seen without a beautiful engagement and wedding ring".

With that they left Felicity, who could hardly believe what had just happened. She blinked a couple of times at the faked certificate on her screen. "Oh my god! I just married Oliver and Emma".

"You sure this is the place"? asked Emma as they sat in the car facing the metal door.

"Trust me, I wouldn't forget this place. You want me to come with you"?

"You have to. Especially after what happened to Oliver, I would want extra protection".

She inhaled deeply and then exhaled and got out of the car. She walked the few steps that separated it from the metal door and realized her hands were shaking as John pulled it open.

Inside, it was dark and smelled oil and grease.

Three men were working on a car and stopped immediately as she and John walked to the middle of the garage. John was right they didn't look very friendly.

"Can we help you"?

Emma swallowed. "Ya ishchu Alexi Leonnov". (I'm looking for Alexi Leonnov)

"Chto ty khochesh'"? (What do you want?)

"Ya Oliver Queen zhena". (I'm Oliver Queen's wife).

Alexi looked at her briefly.

"Vy yego zhena"? (you are his wife?)

Emma nodded and pulled out the certificate and handed it to Alexi. He in turn took it, unfolded it and read it.

"ya vizhu". (I see)

He handed it back to her and looked at John. "Follow me", he said as he headed towards another door.

They arrived downstairs in a dark, quiet room. "So, what can I do for you Mrs. Queen"?

"I need your help. My husband has been abducted and I have a very strong impression that he was taken by the Ukrainian Branch of the Bratva"!


	10. Big Daddy

Alexi looked at Emma. "I'm sorry to hear that. It has been an ongoing battle between Bratvas and I'm sorry that a Bratva Captain such as Oliver Queen has found himself a victim in the cross-fire. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do, otherwise we would be starting a war".

Emma nodded she knew that what Alexi was saying was right.

"The involvement, I am asking of you is minimal".

He raised an eyebrow. "And what would it be exactly"?

"I simply need you to find out who has him and where they are keeping him. The rest will be up to me".

"What makes you think I can do that"?

"Because the Bratva has eyes and ears everywhere. You also didn't seem the slightest bit surprised when I told you it was the Ukrainians, so my theory is that you already have a pretty good idea on who has my husband".

"And to what extent are you willing to go to Mrs. Queen to get your husband back"?

"I would move heaven and Earth to bring him home. Wouldn't you do the same for the one you love"?

"Da, konechno". (yes of course)

He took one long look at her and he saw it on her face, the love she had for him, the fear she had of never seeing him again, the fire in her eyes that was burning.

"Oliver Queen is a very lucky man".

"And I a very lucky woman".

"I will see what I can find and get back to you".

She took out a piece of paper where she had written her mobile phone number and handed it to Alexi.

"Spasibo", (thank you) she said as she nodded to John that they were done.

As they left Alexi and headed back upstairs he spoke to her in Russian.

"Vy ochen'khrabraya zhenshchina. Ya uvazhayu eto". (You are a very brave woman. I respect that).

"I ya chtu Bratvu". (and I honor the Bratva).

They settled back down in the car and John stared at her in awe. "Where the hell did you learn Russian? I don't remember that being one of your known languages".

She looked at him, she was pale and sweaty. "It's not. Knowing your boss is a Bratva Captain, I thought it might come in handy one day. What do you think I've been doing when I'm pulling all-nighters"?

As they drove away he smiled. "Alexi was right, Oliver is a lucky man".

"I hope he'll still have the chance of knowing that"!

Felicity bit her fingernails nervously as she watched Emma pace the floor. It had been three hours since her trip to the Bratva, that John had described as epical, and they still hadn't heard back from Alexi.

"Honey, if you don't stop pacing that floor, there's going to be a trench soon".

Emma who had been lost in her thoughts snapped out and looked at Felicity and stopped. "Sorry". She sat down. "damn it! I was sure he knew who had Oliver"!

John looked at her, she was desperate. They all were but she had taken all of this to another level. She had implicated herself more than any of them could have. "Maybe he just needs more time".

At that moment, Emma's phone rang. She took it.

"Hello"?

It was Alexi. "I have the information you are looking for. If it is the Ukrainian Bratva who have him as you say then the man you are looking for is Kostya Burgos, he is working for a Bratva captain called Sasha Gurka. I'm sending you the address of their hideout".

Emma sighed with relief. At least they had a lead they could more seriously look into. "Thank you Alexi. I will make sure that my husband knows all that you have done for him, your cooperation will not go unnoticed".

Felicity looked at Emma puzzled. Emma looked at her and showed her the money sign with her fingers. Felicity's eyes grew bigger.

"There is maybe something else I can do for you".

"Any information you have is more than welcomed".

"Kostya is very fond of good company, if you understand where I'm going".

"I think I do".

"It would be an easy way for you to get in. Tonight, I'm meeting with Sasha Gurka to talk about maintaining our treaty. I'm sure he wouldn't want Kostya to get bored".

"Then we won't let that happen".

"Udachi"! (good luck)

"Spasibo". (Thank you).

"You've completely lost your mind. I thought you were crazy about going to the Bratva, but turns out you had hidden talents in Russian, but here, unless you know how to pole dance, you are going to get yourself killed"!

Felicity was right. She was definitely losing it. But what other option did they have? It's not like they could simply walk to the front door and ask them to give Oliver back to them, pretty pretty please? Luckily for her, she had 'interviewed' a few hookers, escort girls in the past and knew a few things about their job and attitude. She was wearing a pair of stilettos, a very tight short dress and was putting things in a bag.

"What are you taking"? asked John who knew all too well that if Oliver knew what was going down and that John was letting her do this, he'd kill him on the spot. Oliver was pushing Emma away, but John knew that it was only because he was in love with her and wanted to protect her from his enemies. The only girls he had never pushed away were the one-night stands, because he knew there was nothing to worry about. His reaction towards Emma, this yo-yo of emotions, were simply because he had fallen head over heels for her.

"I'm taking his bow and arrows, plus some tranquilizing arrows and some other of his special ones, they might come in handy".

"Good idea. Although, you can't shoot a bow an arrow", said Felicity.

"Well, he can. So, let's hope I won't have to do it for him".

John went to a box and took out a gun and handed it to her. "Ever shoot a gun"?

"Ah not that I can recall".

"Well, you may have to learn tonight. But don't worry, I'll be outside if anything goes really bad, simply say thunder and I'll come rushing in".

"Thunder? Are you serious John? How the hell am I going to put the word thunder into a conversation with a Ukrainian killer without it looking the slightest bit suspicious"?

"What did you have in mind"?

"What about big daddy"?

"Big Daddy? I hope you're not referring to me like that"?

Both Felicity and Emma laughed. It might have seemed like not the right time to do it but it felt good, it was a way of getting the stress off before doing what they all thought was most probably a suicide mission!

John and Emma sat down in the car just close to the hideout. Emma had just received Alexi's text that Sasha had arrived. She probably would only have one hour to get Oliver and leave.

"Are you ready"?

She was shaking inside. She didn't know if it was fear or the adrenaline rush. "Do I look ready"?

"Look we can stop this whole thing and head back. We'll find another way of getting him out".

"Yeah? That might be too late". She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened her eyes, grabbed the door handle, opened the door, took her duffle bag and got out.

She walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. A man opened the door and looked at her.

"Sasha sent me", she said with a very alluring smile and putting all her assets forward. "I'm here for Kostya".

He opened the door further letting her inside.

"Only for Kostya"? asked the man.

Emma nodded. "But when I'm done, maybe we can work something out", she said as she winked at him.

John smiled, she was good, damn good.

She followed the man down a hallway which led into a big old empty printing house. In the middle of it was a handcuffed, badly beaten Oliver. Seeing him in that condition, Emma did the only thing she could do, she gasped as she kept following the guy towards stairs that lead to a closed off room.

"Don't worry, you are safe. He's not going anywhere".

"Are you sure"?

"Oh yes. He's handcuffed and only Kostya has the key".

Emma smiled at him. "Well that's very comforting to know".

Before entering the room, she quickly analyzed the surroundings. Aside from her guide, Kostya, there were three other armed men.

"Please wait here a moment", said the guy as he walked in.

Emma took that time to her advantage. "John, I've got 5 men".

"Got it".

"You can go in".

She nodded and walked in as the guy closed the door behind her. She looked at Kostya. He was in his early thirties, dark hair and brown eyes. He was tall and muscular and the minute he laid eyes on her, he smiled.

"What is your name"?

Emma panicked.. Oh crap! She hadn't thought of that. She had to think quickly. "Candy".

He took a step forward. "you must taste like candy then".

She motioned to the bed. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable, I've brought some toys we can play with". She turned around and bit her lip. Was she really saying all of these things? She bent over to open the duffle bag.

"Sasha knows me well", he said as he slapped her behind and headed for the bed as he took off his pants and shirt.

She grabbed a whip, furry handcuffs and a tranquilizer arrow and walked over to the bed.

She strongly took his right hand and handcuffed it to one of the bars of the headboard and did the same with his left hand. "You've been a naughty boy and you need to be punished"!

He simply grinned. She whipped him once, then a second time harder. He closed his eyes and she went in for the kill. She planted the arrow on the side of his neck. His eyes shot wide open as he started to open his mouth. She quickly grabbed his shirt and stuffed it in his mouth, preventing him from saying anything. All anyone would hear were muffled moans, which could have fit the scene perfectly. He wrestled a couple of seconds trying to break free then his eyes closed and his head fell to the side.

She grabbed her head in her hands and sat down for a quick moment on the bed. "Emma? Are you alright"?

"Yeah John, I'm fine. Phase 1 complete".

She stood and ran to Kostya's pants. In one of the pockets she found a keychain with three keys. Two of them were too big so she took the smaller one and removed it. She removed her stilettos, they were one going to be too noisy and two if she had to run, it wouldn't have been easy either. She grabbed the duffle bag and opened the door slowly. No one was in sight. She could here men talking but it was coming from down the hall, she peaked over the stair railing and saw that the three men were gone. They had probably wanted to give Kostya some privacy and Emma silently thanked them for their respect.

She tiptoed down the stairs and tried to stay in the dark alongside the wall. She ran quietly to the middle of the room and placed herself behind Oliver. She grabbed his hands to reach the keyhole and he wrestled.

She slowly passed her head and her body on the side of his body. "Shh.. it's me".

Oliver looked down upon hearing those words and could hardly believe what he was seeing. He didn't know what was more unreal.. that it was Emma or that she was dressed as she was.

"Can you walk"? she asked as she returned to his hands. He nodded once. "Can you shoot"? He nodded again. "Your bow and arrows are in the bag, in case we need them".

She removed the handcuffs and he immediately turned around and looked at her. "Not a word", she said as she literally saw his eyes grow bigger.

He grabbed his things from the duffel bag and they slowly walked out of the room.

"Ne dvigaysya", (don't move), they suddenly heard coming from behind them.

Oliver took an arrow, pulled back the bow, turned around and shot the guy straight to the heart. He came tumbling down. Another came from the other direction. "Oliver, look out! Big Daddy"!

Upon hearing those words, John got out of the car, shot a bullet through the front door keyhole and once the door opened he came running in, gun in hand. He took down one guy as he was going in. Oliver turned around and shot the third guy. Once he was down, he grabbed Emma by the hand and rushed down the hall. They met up with John.

"Get down"! he yelled at Emma and Oliver.

They ducked and John shot a bullet straight to the head of the last guy that had just come up behind them.

They rushed outside to the car. Emma got in the backseat as John got behind the wheel and Oliver in the passenger seat. John drove away as quickly as he could.

He looked in the rearview mirror at Emma. "Are you OK"?

"I'm fine".

He turned to Oliver. "Are you alright"?

He simply nodded.

The rest of the drive back to the club was silent. When they got downstairs, Felicity immediately ran to hug Oliver and then kiss John. Emma had immediately gone to change.. She wanted to get out of those clothes as quickly as possible. She was back out in less than five minutes.

John and Oliver were talking so she headed for her desk. She was exhausted, wiped out. Felicity took her in her arms. "You did it! You saved him. Are you sure you're alright"?

Emma nodded. "I'm fine, just tired".

Oliver looked at Emma with dark eyes. Oh ho.. that wasn't good.

"What the hell did you think you were doing"? he yelled at her.

At first she was taken aback.. then still under the adrenaline rush, she let go.

"Gee, I don't know. What the hell do you think I was doing"?

"You could have gotten yourself killed for crying out loud"!

She stood not wanting to feel dominated by his height.

"You think I don't know that! You really think this was a walk in the park for me! We came to rescue you"!

"That wasn't your call to make"!

"Then whose, was it? Yours? Because I don't remember you being able to call the shots when you were handcuffed by the Ukrainian Bratva"!

He said nothing. In time, she turned her eyes away from him. She grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the stairs. Before going up she turned around.

"You know, a 'thank you' would have been more than sufficient"!

As he heard her say those words, he closed his eyes in pain. Why was it that when it came to her, nothing came out right? He reopened his eyes as he heard the metallic door upstairs.

John looked at him. "You really should be grateful that she was there! Do you know she learned about the Bratva and learned Russian for you? That she went to Alexi Leonnov for help? That girl has done more for you than you can possibly imagine. More than anyone has ever done for you and you go off and give her a lecture"? John shook his head. "I'm sorry man, but you've got it all wrong"!

Oliver looked back up towards the stairs. She had done all that? All that for him? She was ready to sacrifice herself for him? Then he remembered something that Sara had told him on the island. 'Love's the most powerful emotion and that makes it the most dangerous'. And thanks to her love for him, she had become dangerous.

Felicity's ear caught on to something on the computer screen that was showing the news. Her eyes opened wide as she turned and put the volume up.

"Due to information from an anonymous source, we come to you with this well-kept secret about billionaire Oliver Queen"!

Oliver who heard his name walked over and looked at the screen.

"We haven't been able to reach him yet as to get a statement from him, but as you can see from the picture, Oliver Queen got married 6 months ago! We'll let you know when we have more on the subject"!

The picture was of the wedding certificate that Felicity had printed off for Emma to use.

Oliver leaned in to look at it, then looked at Felicity.

She smiled uncomfortably. "Congratulations"?

"Would someone like to explain this to me"?

John stepped up realizing that Felicity was too nervous to speak a sentence in full.

"To get Alexi's help, Emma knew that she couldn't just walk up there and ask him. She said the only way, she'd get his help and Bratva privileges was if you two were married".

"So you falsified a wedding certificate"?

"Yep, we were going to erase the computer records, but I guess Alexi tipped you off.. I can get that", said Felicity. "I mean you're Oliver Queen, you'd want the world to know you got married, you'd have a big extravagant luxurious wedding. Everyone would have known… He must have found that strange".

Oliver's phone rang. He took it. It was his mother. Of course, she had probably seen the news and was just as surprised as everyone to know his son was married without her knowing it. He didn't pick up.

"I've got to go".

"Where are you going"? asked Felicity.

"I need to go talk to Emma, then to my family and most probably after that to the rest of Starling City"!


	11. I don't want to hurt you

By the time Oliver arrived at Emma and Felicity's apartment, he had 4 missed calls; two from his mother, one from Thea and one from Tommy. He put his phone away as he knocked on the door.

Emma opened the door without even looking at who it was. She frowned upon seeing Oliver on the other side.

"If you've come here to tell me off or lecture me, spare me, I'm not in the mood"!

She was pissed off, hurt and sad. All the adrenaline had worn off and she was left with a bouquet of emotions and it was creating a firework inside of her, she wanted to explode.

Oliver looked at her. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black top and a pair of casual jeans. Even though he had seen her an hour earlier in that tight-fitting dress, this was how he preferred seeing her, just enough to show her beautiful curves and the leave the rest to be imagined.

As he said nothing, Emma simply shook her head and walked away.

He slowly walked in, he knew he was walking on egg shells. The territory was mined and he needed to be careful, but again when it came to her, he couldn't help but put his foot in his mouth.

"You could have gotten killed"!

She turned around in a flash and marched towards him with her palm open. Her palm hit his chest as she pushed him backwards toward the door.

"You think I don't know that? You really think I did this for fun? That I have some kind of death wish"?

She kept pushing him but he held on.

"Then why did you do it"?

"Because of you! Because everything these past months has been about you. How you trailed into my life and left a mark. How I can't spend one single day wondering what it would be like to be in your arms, if only you'd let your guard down. Because when I'm with you I feel complete. Because, if something had happened to you, if you had died, **I WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN THE SAME, I WOULD BE LOST** "!

She gave him another angry shove and this time he took a step back. Tears of anger and pain were strolling down her face. He gently took a step towards her and she turned her face away. He softly took her face in his hands and gently forced her to look at him.

"And I would have been lost if something had happened to you"! He suddenly felt a heavy weight float away from him. There,… she had succeeded. She had just managed to tear down the wall in its entirety. He was free, his heart was free, it was wide-open and ready. And he was going to embrace it.

She blinked a couple of times as he started talking again.

"Don't you understand? I needed for you to be safe, to be protected from those who would want to do me harm. The Arrow has a dark side, like I said that place is lonely and I want to preserve you from that".

She placed her hand over his, that was still laying on her cheek.

"I get that, I do, but I want you to know that I fell in love with Oliver Queen, not the Arrow".

He was startled by what she said. She had fallen in love with who he was, not what he was. To her being the Arrow didn't matter. She had come to save him, Oliver Queen, not the Arrow that night. She had been able to dissociate the two, what John or Felicity had never done. To them, Oliver and the Arrow were one. The Arrow was strong, determined, unbreakable, but she had seen the vulnerable, shattered and true man that he was. And that was who she was in love with, him, no one else but him just standing there in front of her.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you".

One last tear trickled down her face. "The only person who can hurt me Oliver…. Is you".

"I don't want to hurt you".

"Then don't".

He removed his hands from her face and her heart sank. In a heartbeat, he pulled her into his muscular arms and kissed her gently. She followed his lead and kissed him back. As their kiss got more and more intense, he backed up and without losing her touch, closed the door. He swept her up and took her into his arms as he led her to the bedroom.

Their lovemaking had been gentle and long as they discovered every inch of their bodies over and over again, until they fell asleep in each other's arms, where both felt they had always belonged!


	12. What have I done?

He watched as the sunbeam came in through the window and made her naked body glow beside him. He looked at her beautiful face as she slept in his arms, her hand on his chest and her leg over his waist. He was a happy as he realized how amazing it felt to have her in his arms, to feel her warm, naked body on his. He kissed her forehead and she shifted a little bit, giving him some leeway to get up and out of bed. He wanted this first morning after to be special and he wanted to prepare them breakfast before she woke up. He put his jeans on and as he walked around the bed towards the door, he noticed something he hadn't caught in the darkness of the night.

On the top of her back was a tattoo. He looked at it for a moment. It was a black infinity symbol with four names inscribed in it. He wondered what the story was behind it, as there was most probably one. He quietly left the room and headed for the kitchen. He quickly inventoried the next to empty fridge, desperately trying to find something to prepare, but he noticed that there was really nothing there. It was true, that most of the time they all spent was at the club and they usually ate in.

He was closing one of the cupboards when he felt a stare on him. He turned around and smiled as he saw Emma leaning against the doorframe, in a pair of shorts and an off the shoulder shirt. She too was smiling at him.

He walked over, kissed her and took her in his arms. "Good Morning".

"Good morning", she replied as she leaned her head back a bit to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I was kind of hoping to surprise you with breakfast".

"I don't think it's the noise that woke me. More your absence by my side". He smiled. He liked the thought of that. "Don't worry about breakfast. I don't really have much. I usually grab a bite to eat as I come in to work. And on top of that with Felicity spending more and more time at John's place well, let's just say, cooking for one is not as much fun".

He nodded.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it", she said as she headed for the door.

As she neared the door, she could hear a commotion outside and wondered what was going on. She opened the door and was overwhelmed by what she saw. There were people with microphones, video cameras, photographers and they were all talking at once!

"What is it like being Mrs. Queen"?

"Did you marry him for the money"?

"Are you pregnant"?

She could say nothing as her eyes blinked repeatedly and her mouth opened bigger and bigger with disbelief. She only snapped out of her trance when the reporters shifted the subject of their questions.

"Mr. Queen, why did you keep the marriage a secret"?

"Where did you meet"?

"Can we get an official statement"?

The fact that Oliver was standing next to Emma, only wearing a pair of jeans and no tee-shirt made things even more real for the reporters. The good thing with Oliver, was that very little destabilized him and of course he was apparently one-step ahead of Emma, since he had seen the news the night before. He knew it would have taken them no time to come searching for answers….which they didn't have.

"There will be no comment at this time. However, I invite you to the Queen Mansion at 2PM for an official press conference. Thank you".

With that he put his arm around Emma and closed the door. She turned and looked at him.

"What the hell was that"?

He took her hand and walked her over to the couch in the living room. They sat down quietly.

"You didn't see the news last night did you"? he asked.

"No. Why"?

"Someone, most probably Alexi, gave an anonymous lead on the fact that you and I were married. Our wedding certificate was on the television screen of everyone last night".

She looked at him in utter shock. "Wait.. what? I didn't do it for that! I didn't mean for this to happen. Oh my God, what have I done? Why would Alexi do that? What are we going to do now? We're going to have to annul this wedding. Oh, Oliver, I'm so sorry"!

She was a mess.

He tilted his head to the side for a moment and smiled at her. "I know you didn't mean for this to happen. You did what you thought you had to do, what you thought was right. You didn't do anything wrong. As to why Alexi did that… well I have a pretty good idea, but it doesn't matter. What's done is done. And we are not going to annul this wedding".

She bit her lip. "We're not"?

"No, we're not".

"But Ollie, we just openly admitted what we felt for each other, last night".

"I know but if we annul the wedding, it will lead everyone to believe we made a mistake and that's not true. Being married to you wouldn't be a mistake. Of course, it would have been better had we dated for a while, moved in together and then gotten married, but I know deep down inside that it's not a mistake, the timing is off, that's all. And secondly, unless you and I want to get in big trouble with the Bratva, you more than I, then we need to stick to this story".

She didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words and she didn't know if it was because Oliver had just basically said that he was happy to be married to her or if it had anything to do with what the Bratva could do to her.

He pulled her in against him and kissed her. With the warmth of his lips and his body on hers, she could feel how serious he was when it came to his feelings for her. She pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"So, what now"?

"Now, we get our story straight, we head over to Queen Mansion, where we are going to explain everything first to my mother, Walter and Thea and then we'll give a quick press conference and then we move forward".

She smiled. He made it sound so easy. Could it be all that easy? A fake marriage? An opening up in regards to emotions? A first night together that had been more than she could have ever imagined? She wanted to believe it, but she was worried. Every time something good happened in her life, whenever she was in a good place in her life, something happened and took it all away. She could only hope that this time around, things would be different.

He took her hands in his and looked at them. He first looked at the diamond engagement ring and the wedding band she had bought to portray his wife.

"They're perfect. They suit you. I would have chosen the same, had I had the chance".

She blushed a little.

"We need to stop by the jewelry store where you got that".

"Why"? she asked.

"Because mine is missing". He said.

"That's going to look a little weird, don't you think"?

"You're right. I need to send John over there instead".

He took his phone out of his pocket and was getting ready to call John when it buzzed. "Speak of the devil".

"John, perfect timing. I need you. Where are you"?

"Right outside the apartment door".

Oliver stood, hung up the phone and headed quickly to get his shirt from the bedroom before heading for the front door.

Reporters were still there and kept taking pictures and filming as he let John in and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you might need some help", said John as he followed Oliver to the living room where Emma was waiting.

She stood and they hugged.

"Your timing is perfect as always", said Oliver. "I'm going to call Felicity to get that ring ASAP and we'll meet her before we get to the mansion".

He quickly called Felicity, who was flabbergasted at what she heard. "You're serious"? she asked him.

"Yes, Felicity, I'm very serious about this. Now hurry and just charge it to my account"!

John smiled. "So, you're going through with this huh"? As wild and crazy as it seemed, he found himself standing in front of a changed Oliver and even though this was sudden, heck if he was happy and cool with it then why come raining in on his parade.

"Yes, absolutely", said Oliver beaming.

"Well, I guess I always thought, I'd be your best man or something but I guess I'll have to cope with it".

"You should feel lucky", said Emma. "You only missed out on the best man part. I missed out on the proposal, the white dress, the entire wedding and let's not even talk about the honeymoon"!

They all laughed then Emma went to get dressed. She wore a very beautiful blouse and pair of jeans as well as high heels. They had both agreed that even though it was going to be a press conference, that they wanted it to remain as informal and as casual as it could be, because that's how they were with each other. They wanted to show that they were like any other married couple in Starling City, in love and simple.

Emma had told them about another exit at the back of the building if they took another way down from the rooftop and they felt it was best to not be followed just yet by the reporters.

John who had left through the front door was waiting for them in the car when they reached the back alley.

They drove in silence. Emma looked outside the window. It was one thing to be with Ollie, but playing house was making her nervous. He must have felt how worried she was because he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss it before laying it back down on his lap. She turned and smiled at him. She remembered how she had feared that working with him, being with him in the beginning would make her lose complete self-control, yet she had never imagined how in the same process, he would be able to soothe her, calm her and comfort her.

A mile away from the Mansion, they pulled off to a quiet road where Felicity was waiting for them. The minute they got out, she ran and took Emma in her arms.

"You're sure about this"? asked Felicity still hugging Emma.

"Everything is fine. I'll be fine, we'll be fine".

Felicity looked at Oliver and give him the ring box. "You'd better be good to her"!

Oliver opened the box and quickly placed the band on his finger. "I promise".

Minutes later they pulled up in front of the Mansion. John got out of the car and opened the passenger door. Oliver got out and then took Emma's hand as she got out in turn.

He took a strand of her hair and gently placed it behind her ear. "You're beautiful. I'm a very lucky man". He kissed her deeply and then they headed up the stairs to the front door.

The minute he opened the door and they walked into the foyer, everyone that had been in the living room came to meet up with them. There was Moira, Walter and Thea of course, but also to their surprise, Tommy and Laurel.

Oliver knew that it was better to speak first rather than not. "I'm sure you have tons of questions and I know that some of you have already met her before, but I'd like you to meet my wife, Emma".

Moira was the first to smile. She walked over to both of them and took them together in a warm and genuine hug. "Welcome to the family, Emma"! Of course, she was disappointed, she had questions, but knowing how Oliver had been before he lived on that deserted island for five years, she would never have thought that there would come a day when her son would get married, so besides all her questions, she was happy and relieved. Walter and Thea followed quickly after.

Tommy came and smacked Oliver on the arm. "You son of a bitch! How the hell could you keep this hidden from me? Here I thought you were single while all along you've been playing me and being married"!

Laurel had been reserved about the whole situation but it was evident to Emma why considering their past relationship. Even if she was in love with Tommy, it must still have come to a shock for her to realize that Oliver was married to her!

Raisa came in to meet Emma and congratulate them as she told them that brunch was served. Everyone headed for the dining room with Moira and Walter closing the group just behind Oliver and Emma. As they walked Oliver pulled Emma in closer to him and very naturally whispered sweet words in her ear. Moira and Walter looked at each other and smiled happily. It was evident that those two loved each other. You could see it in the way they looked at each other, how they reacted to one another.

"So why didn't you tell us"? asked Moira after other questions had come their way.

"Mom, I proposed to Emma just a day before you were arrested. You had other things on your mind after that, your main goal was preparing for the trial. I didn't want to wait to marry her so we just did it at Town Hall a week before the trial. We didn't publicly announce it because we felt the focus should have been on you and your trial, it would have given the family more publicity than it needed at that time".

Moira nodded then turned her attention to Emma. She had already met Emma, and just as she had told Malcom, she'd had a good first impression and the more she discovered of her now, the more she liked her. "But why didn't you come to the trial"?

Emma smiled. "Mrs. Queen". Moira cut her off. "You're a part of this family now, you better get used to calling me Moira".

Emma nodded. "Moira". She paused for a moment.. This was getting very very real. Oliver, who was sitting next to her, took her hand. "It was a family affair and I felt at the time, it wasn't my place to be. On top of that, Ollie is right, my being there would have brought on more attention than needed when what needed to be achieved was more, let's say, low key. But, I was there for Ollie, when he couldn't be with you".

She wasn't lying. She had been there, whether it had been from a distance quietly or with sometimes reassuring words, she had been there.

"You are an amazing young woman. My son is very lucky".

Oliver smiled. "And after that, well, we just never found the opportune moment and to be honest, being married to one another is so natural that it's as if we've been married since the day we met, so I guess we were so wound up in our own little bubble that we kind of forgot".

Once brunch was over, Thea kidnapped Emma to show her around the mansion and Oliver quickly briefed his mom on the press conference. Luckily, she had seen the news and had already started preparing everything.

"I'm just kind of disappointed I missed seeing my only son get married", she said as she walked with him outside towards Robert's grave. They stopped in front of it. "Your father would be proud and so happy for you, that you have finally found someone you are in love with and decided to settle down and maybe start a family with".

Oliver looked at his father's tombstone. "You think so"?

"I know so". She looked at her son. "I'd like to organize a proper and decent wedding for you and Emma. You didn't have one on my account, so I'd like to fix that".

Oliver had not expected that or seen that coming. "Mom, I appreciate the gesture and I'm sure Emma will also, but I have one request".

"What is it"?

"I would like to do it on our one-year anniversary. It will be nice to renew our vows then. I think it will make it even more special for Emma".

Moira put her hand on her son's face. "When did you get so romantic"?

He looked back towards the mansion and thought of Emma. He then looked back at his mother. "The day her heart spoke to mine"!


	13. I'm home

Emma was sitting in her canopy swing. She was back to wearing her off the shoulder sweater and a pair of leggings. She held a cup of hot cocoa and stared at the horizon but it was more like staring into emptiness as she was lost in her thoughts.

She had been back home for almost two hours. Oliver had dropped her off as he headed for Queen Consolidated to tend to a board meeting. She was exhausted. It was an emotional and physical fatigue. The entire day had worn her out. Meeting his family and the press conference had been a lot to take. Yet, she felt relieved that things had gone relatively well. She had enjoyed getting to know Thea a bit more and quickly realized that she was a strong independent young woman. It kind of reminded her of herself.

Oliver arrived at the apartment, where there were still some reporters hanging around. He unlocked the door with a spare key that Emma had given him, it would have seemed odd as a husband to have to knock on your own front door.

"I'm home", he called out. He paused for a moment. It felt weird saying those words. But in the weirdness of it all, he suddenly found comfort in it. Someone was waiting for him to come home.

Hearing no answer, he quickly went through the different rooms but couldn't find Emma. He looked up at the ceiling. She must have been on the rooftop, her haven and even if he wasn't an expert in deciphering people, he had a feeling it was something to worry about. It wasn't that she never went up there just when everything was perfect, but he knew that everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours had probably been a lot.

He took off his suit jacket, untied a few of his shirt buttons, turned up the sleeves and headed upstairs. He walked over slowly.

"There you are", he said smiling upon seeing her. She gave him a faint smile in return.

He sat down next to her. "Are you okay"?

"No. Not really".

He said nothing.

"It just hurts you know. Some of the questions those reporters asked at the press conference. I mean it's as if the only reason I could be married to you is because I'm either pregnant or have it out for your money! I've never felt so diminished"!

He pulled his arm around her and pulled her into him as she placed her head in the nook of his neck. "You and I both know that it's not true. You would also marry me because I'm extremely good-looking, smart and have an awesome sense of humor"!

"If what you've just tried to display is indeed your awesome sense of humor, you've amazingly failed"!

"Look, I can understand how what they said could hurt you, but you can't let them. Because, I know the truth. You did it to save me but I started falling for you, way before that"!

She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in what he was saying, before opening them again. "Ollie, I never thought of asking you, but do you want to move into the Mansion"?

"No. Even though the Mansion is my family home, my home now is with you and as a newly married couple, I want to be able to make love to you as much as possible, so I'd like to keep our privacy and intimacy".

"Make love to me as much as possible"?

He grinned. "Of course, last night was just the beginning. If you think I'm going to be able to keep my hands, my mouth and my body off of yours, you couldn't be more wrong, Mrs. Queen"!

"I like the sound of that".

"Good", he said as he stood and took her hand. He pulled her along the way as they headed back downstairs. The minute they were inside the apartment he pinned her to the wall and kissed her passionately as his hands passed under her sweater. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and he freed his arms to let it fall to the ground. He removed her sweater and his mouth started trailing from down her neck to her cleavage. She was on fire as her breathing accelerated. She wanted him, so badly. She pushed her hips into his and he moaned from pleasure. She pushed him back as she unbuckled his belt and led him to the bedroom. Initially, she would have worried about the reporters lurking in the hallway, but as they groaned, moaned and cried out in pleasure as they climaxed together, the entire world disappeared!

At around half-past midnight they were both awakened by Oliver's phone ringing. It was Felicity, the Arrow was needed.

Less than twenty minutes later Oliver and Emma walked down the stairs to the lair.

"What have we got"? asked Oliver.

Emma smiled. Oliver Queen had left the building. Even if he wasn't wearing the hood just yet, he was already in Arrow mode. She had always found that amazing, how he could so easily shift from one to the other.

Felicity typed on her computer and the picture of a man came to the screen. Emma sat down next to her.

"Let me introduce you to Lone Reklaw, or thanks to your wonderful wife sitting next to me who spent numerous hours playing around with it in her head, Leon Walker"!

Oliver looked at Emma. "You found him"?

"Well, I've always like a good puzzle and since it hadn't brought up anything on any of the databases, I figured it wasn't a real name, nor an official alias, so I played around with the letters and had given Felicity a list to check up on. It was a long shot".

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe but it worked. I'm going to pay Mr. Walker a little visit. Felicity do you have an address"?

"Yep. It's a warehouse south of the Glades and I tapped into their video surveillance and you're going to have company". She showed Oliver that there were at least ten men to account for in and around the premises.

"Dig? You up for a little trip"? said Oliver.

"Always ready"!

Oliver kissed Emma as John got his gun, he then took his bow and headed off.

Once they were gone Felicity looked at Emma and pouted. "Well at least you got a kiss"!

Emma smiled. "That I did.. You're not going to get all jealous on me now are you"?

"No. I'm happy for you, for both of you, even if it's taking time to realize you and Oliver are married, but a kiss from John would have been nice too".

"You know my mother once told me that the important thing was not how a man is with you in front of others, but how he treats you behind closed doors and she was right".

Felicity pushed up her glasses and smiled. "I like that. Your mother is a wise person". Then she blinked. "So wait, are you saying that Oliver doesn't treat you well behind closed doors"?

Emma laughed whole-heartedly. "No silly. Let's just say that behind closed doors he's a little less refrained"!

Felicity put her hand up. "I don't want to know, spare me the details please"!

Emma stuck her tongue out. "I wasn't going to give you any"!

Had anyone arrived at that moment in time, they would have witnessed how close Emma and Felicity had gotten and both John and Oliver knew they were lucky, not only because they had these women in their private lives, but also because a friendship like that was often rare and no matter what life had sent their way so far, either professionally or personally, it was still standing, stronger than ever.

Two days later, Emma was grabbing herself a drink at the bar, to accompany her lunch when she heard the front door of the bar open. Thinking it was either, Oliver (who had been called into QC), Felicity or John, she didn't bother turning around.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Mrs. Queen".

She turned around.

"Thank you, Mr. Merlyn".

"Please call me Malcom, I consider the Queens like family, so we practically are family".

Emma smiled politely. She really didn't like him. Not one single bit.

"I have to say, I'm not surprised. Oliver has always been attracted to strong, beautiful and independent women and I can't blame him. I would have tried myself. I guess we'll never have our dinner".

He moved in a bit closer to her and her heartrate went up a notch. Not only what he was saying was making her uncomfortable, as it was quite inappropriate, but it was also in the way he looked at her, how he moved around her.

"If he's anything like his father, which I hope he isn't for your sake, but do hope he is for mine, I'll be there to pick up the pieces and show you what a real man is"!

How could he? She attempted to slap him but he caught her hand firmly half-way in mid-air.

"Fiery! I love that. Nothing excites me more. The more I learn about you Miss Grey, the more I want you"!

He dropped her hand and started to walk away… "Oh and by the way, no need to tell Oliver about this… if you think he'll believe you over a family friend for more than thirty years, you're mistaken".

He stopped at the door and turned around. "Looking forward to our next meeting"!

Emma rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. The door opened again.

"Is everything alright"?

She opened her eyes. It was Oliver.

"Was that Malcom Merlyn who just drove away"?

Emma faked a smile as she walked over to him. "Yes, he actually came to congratulate us on our marriage".

"Well that was nice of him. I'm sorry I wasn't here".

"Yeah… me too".

Malcolm had his car stop under a highway bridge. Someone entered the car sat down across from him and handed him a file.

"Is that everything"?

"Yes Mr. Merlyn, that is everything you asked for".

He took it and opened it revealing a picture of Emma.

"Then I think it's time, I got better acquainted with the new Mrs. Queen".

"What do you plan on doing"?

"Find a weakness that will allow me to interfere in their marriage so that I can destroy it and him along the way"!


	14. Pandora's box

_**A couple of weeks later.**_

Emma was awakened by Oliver's caress on her back. Actually he was following the lines of the tattoo on her back.

He smiled when he saw her open her eyes. "Good morning beautiful".

"Morning".

"It's a very beautiful tattoo. I was wondering what the significance behind it was".

She turned to her side, letting his hand slide down and rest on her hip.

"They are the names of my brother and sisters. Because I will never forget them".

He saw a combination of sadness and nostalgia make its way on her face.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand".

"No. its Ok. It was a long time ago". She closed her eyes reliving the moment.

"I never knew who my father was. My mother wasn't really a one-man type of woman. My older sister and I had different fathers and my younger sisters and brother, had one different from us. My mother was a drunk and when she sobered up, that's when she would meet a guy and things went back to normality, then it would go downhill again, she'd break-up and start drinking again. She died when Kate, my youngest sister was three. We were raised by my grandparents after that in Central City".

"How old were you"?

"I was fifteen. Zoe my oldest sister was twenty and had moved out by then with her boyfriend. One Sunday, Zoe had gotten tickets to go to the circus, we were all supposed to go. Unfortunately, I got sick and ran a very high fever, so I couldn't go. Zoe decided to bring Steve, her boyfriend to fill in my seat and they headed off, all of them in Zoe's car. The following morning when I came to, my grandparents were crying. They had been in a car accident. A drunken truck driver burned a red light at a very busy intersection and hit Zoe's car at full speed. They went and got sandwiched between another truck that was on the other side of the intersection. Zoe, Kate and Liz died on the spot. Steve and Evan died two days later in the ICU. Liz was nine and Evan was six".

Oliver was in shock, it was true that he had never, till this point, really asked much about Emmaline's family. He felt bad. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you".

"It was. I was angry and I also felt guilty".

"Guilty"?

"Yes. If I hadn't been sick, then Steve wouldn't have been in the car, and he'd still be alive. I know his parents never said anything about it being my fault, but that is how I felt".

"Did the guy go to jail"?

Emma bit her lip. "No. There was an investigation but in the end, they said there had been a vice in procedure and that apparently some evidence went missing and the charges were dropped. He got off scot free".

He frowned. That seemed so typical and at the same time unacceptable. She had lost those she loved and had not even gotten any kind of compensation in return. She had never really had any closure.

"So anyway, this tattoo is to always remember them and the infinite love we had for one another even if we were raised in a broken home.

He looked at his chest. "Well, it sure it prettier than my scars".

She touched his chest. "Oliver, we all have scars. Some of them are more visible than others. Mine are just hidden more easily".

When Oliver arrived at the lair, Felicity looked behind him.

"Where's Emma"? she asked.

"She and Thea went shopping together. I'm glad that they are getting along".

"Well I'm sure you are. It's always easier when your family gets along with your wife".

He walked over to her. "Felicity, I need you to investigate something for me".

"Sure. What do you need".

He took a deep breath. "I need you to investigate something about Emma's past".

"Wait? What? Ah no way. Why would I do that"?

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I think Emma was wronged in the past and I want to see how, who did this to her managed to get away with it".

Felicity's eyes softened and she seemed pained at the same time. "What are we talking about exactly"?

"You know about her brother and sisters"?

She nodded. Emma had told her about it but not in thorough detail. "I thought you knew", she said.

"I found out this morning".

She turned towards her computer. "Ok so what are we looking for exactly"?

"I want you to see if you can find any details about the car accident and its investigation, maybe a report or pictures that can help us out".

Felicity started typing away. "Does Emma know you are doing this"?

Oliver shook his head. "No and until I see what we come up with, I'd rather keep it that way. I don't want to have things resurface if not necessary. You should have seen her just talk about it this morning".

"I don't like having secrets Oliver, you know that. Especially when it comes to Emma".

"I know".

He walked away and started training with John who had come back from running an errand for him at QC.

Felicity clicked and clicked away, she had found a news article about the accident and some bits of the expert report and the police investigation. It was an old file and had apparently just recently been scanned into the server but it was obvious that they had done a piss poor job at doing it considering some of the missing pages.

Oliver headed back towards her after an hour.

"Did you find anything"?

"Not much. There are lot of missing pages to the available documents. I don't know if it's done on purpose or not, but obviously, it doesn't help. I've found a few pictures".

She sent the pictures on the big screen and all three of them looked at them.

"I can understand why, most of them were killed on the spot", said Oliver as he looked at the wrecked car. "Do we know how fast the truck was going"?

Felicity took the tablet and flipped through the documents she had. "The experts estimated it at 80 mph"!

"That's way too high for a city road! Why would anyone drive that fast"? asked John.

"Emma said that the police stated he was drunk".

Felicity flipped through the pages again. "There is no indication here that he was drunk, but the blood test results I have here say that they were corrupted and that it was apparently too late to do another one".

"Does that kind of thing happen a lot"? asked John.

Felicity shook her head. "Even back in those days, being able to corrupt a blood sample was extremely difficult, it was easier to lose one. This doesn't make any sense".

"It is starting to make sense to me", said Oliver narrowing his eyes. "Losing the blood sample would have drawn too much attention, but it's obvious that someone wanted to cover their tracks".

"Yeah but who and why"?

Oliver looked at her. "That's exactly what I need for you to figure out. Keep digging".

He took his jacket and walked away.

"Where are you going"?

"I promised Emma and Thea I would join them for lunch. Call me as soon as you find something".

Oliver was sitting down at the table when Emma and Thea walked in talking and smiling. It was apparent that they'd had a good morning as they were both carrying shopping bags.

Emma kissed Oliver and Thea hugged him before sitting down.

"So", Oliver said smiling at them. "How was your morning? Did you leave any for the others"?

Emma laughed. "It's been fun. And don't worry, all of those are Thea's shopping bags".

"Guilty", grinned Thea. "I did try to coerce her into buying things but she categorically refused! I'll have to work on that, but at least she's got great taste! I'll be right back".

She stood and headed for the ladies' room.

Oliver took Emma's hand. "Why didn't you buy anything"?

"I don't need anything".

"Women always need something", he said mocking her.

"Well not me".

"Look if it's about money, you can charge it to my account".

She looked at him surprised and diminished at the same time and he realized he had just made a mistake.

"What I mean is that we are married, my money is your money. I don't ever want you to worry about that".

"Well that's what you may think but not only is it not the way I see it, but I know it's also the case of your mother".

He looked at her puzzled. "What are you talking about"?

Emma bit her lip for a moment. "This morning when I went to pick Thea up, I overheard your mother and Walter talking. She asked him to investigate if it was possible to set up a prenuptial agreement post marriage".

His blood started to boil. Why would his mother go about this behind his back? Even if he had asked Emma to marry him in the proper way, he would never have wanted her to sign a prenup.

Seeing his wordless reaction Emma put her hand on his face.

"She's just worried about you, I get that. Your mother doesn't know me or anything about me. If anything happened, she'd want to protect you and your assets. So, I'm going to make things really easy for her… your money is not mine and I will never use it or need it".

"But I want you to. All the money in the world means nothing to me, if I can't let the woman I love benefit from it".

"Ollie, I grew up with practically nothing and I managed just fine. I learned the value of money at a very young age. I've got my own little nest egg. If you want to buy me a present or something, then that's your choice and it's fine but I won't".

Their conversation stopped short when Thea joined them. They had a quick lunch and it turned out to be a great time. Thea begged Emma to continue shopping for a while before heading home and Emma agreed. She promised Oliver to drop Thea home and meet him at the apartment.

"Felicity? Do you have anything"? asked Oliver as he paced back and forth behind her.

"Maybe if you would stop doing that and making me feel extremely nervous and pressured, I might be able to work faster"!

He threw his arms up in the air and leaned against the table. "I'm sorry".

"What if we don't find anything"?

"Then we don't and it'll be over".

She stopped typing and said nothing for a moment, then she swallowed uncomfortably.

"And what if we find something that could change everything"?

"What are you talking about"?

"I managed to retrieve from the pictures the container number and hacked into the archives of the Transport Department to search for the logs and up till now I didn't have anything. But now, when I see this, I wish I hadn't".

Oliver and John walked towards her work station. "Why"?

"Because, I have the feeling I've just opened up Pandora's Box".

"Felicity, you are either talking in code or not making any sense? What did you find out about the container"?

She turned around. "That container belonged to Queen Consolidated"!

"No…. Felicity tell me there is a mistake, please I beg you"!

She showed Oliver the screen. "No mistake about it, even the manifest has the QC logo on it. I'm sorry Oliver".

Oliver walked away and left the club. He hadn't had to say anything. They were all thinking the same thing. Robert Queen had most probably paid off a couple of people so that the case would be dropped and he would not only save his company and reputation, but also his money!


	15. Closure

_**A couple of months later**_

With Christmas being a week away, everyone was in a festive mood except Oliver. What his father had done was weighing down on him. Felicity had been right. This had opened Pandora's box and he somehow wished he could go back in time and prevent himself from opening it.

Whenever Emma and he were together he tried his best to be normal around her and even if he had already lived many years bearing secrets from the ones he loved, this one seemed harder and it was starting to eat him up from the inside. If he told her the truth, it not only would kill her but she would never look at him the same way and he couldn't live with that!

Emma came up behind him as he sat in the sofa and put her arms around him. "You're awfully quiet tonight. Everything OK"?

He smiled. "I'm fine. I'm just tired".

Emma knew it was true. The past weeks the Arrow had been very busy. She and Felicity had worked on implanting a video camera on his suit so that Emma could read, in real time, what Oliver couldn't translate. It was kind of neat, but also stressful for Emma. Not only did it mean that she couldn't get things wrong, but also that she realized how dangerous her husband's vigilante activity was.

On a more personal note, they were more than happy together. With every day that passed, their love for one another grew stronger. They regularly had dinner with either Thea and Roy, John and Felicity or Tommy and Laurel. They also attended dinners and galas along with Moira and Walter to represent the Queen family and with each one, Emma felt more and more confident and at ease with her new role of being the wife of a billionaire.

She walked around the sofa and sat down leaning into him. "Thea wore me out today with her shopping spree. She bought so many Christmas presents, I doubt there'll be any room left under the tree for the rest"!

He smiled. "Did you get me a present"?

"Well, at first I thought about getting you a gift certificate for archery supplies from 3Rivers, but then I thought your family might find that a bit suspicious and would link you back to the Arrow".

He nodded. "Good point".

"Then, I kind of got stuck. What do you get your husband who already has everything? But don't worry, I'm working on something".

"You're right, I already have everything I need and the most important thing of all, you! I don't need anything more".

"Well, you already have me, so I can't be your Christmas present. And on top of that, I also don't think your family would enjoy my standing under the tree in the barest necessities with a bow around my chest, waiting impatiently for you to unwrap me".

He grinned mischievously. "Another good point, but maybe I can unwrap that present now", he said as he kissed her.

He leaned her back so that she was laying down on the sofa and placed himself on top of her as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse. As he trailed passionate, arousing kisses from her neck to her ribs, his phone rang. He sighed in despair as he put his head down again her soft skin. He sat up and grabbed his phone.

"Now's not a good time Felicity".

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to disturb you during dinner".

"We're not eating dinner".

"Oh…"she said as it suddenly dawned on her and she closed her eyes. "Oh! Right. Well um I'm sorry but we need you".

"What's the problem"?

"We've got a bank robbery with a hostage situation at Starling National and the police are in a dead end. Detective Lance called you for backup".

He looked at Emma. "Have Roy suit up, I'm on my way".

Emma smiled. "Looks like you may just have to wait Christmas Eve to open up this present".

She sat up and buttoned her blouse back up as he headed for his jacket and motorcycle helmet.

"I'm sorry. Don't wait up. I love you"!

When he returned home, it was in the wee hours of the morning. Emma was sound asleep in bed. He undressed and slipped into bed, put his arm around her warm, soft body and dozed off.

The next morning, he headed to QC for a full day's work. Emma joined Felicity at the lair along with John and Roy who would hold down the fort in his absence.

Felicity looked at Emma. "What are you wearing tonight"?

"Well, since it's the Queen Consolidated Christmas Gala Party, I'm going to wear a long red bustier dress. What about you"?

"I'm going for something similar but in black. Is Oliver staying at QC till the party"?

"Yes. He brought his suit with him and he'll change there. I'll meet him there just before the party starts".

"I'm actually looking forward to this night out… we've just all been so busy lately. It's like every time we get a moment to ourselves, we are called in to save the world".

Emma smiled. "I know what you mean".

Felicity remembered how she had called at a real awkward moment the night before and blushed.

"Sorry about that".

Emma nudged her playfully before taking on a more serious face.

"Hey Felicity, do you know if something is bothering Oliver"?

"Not sure, why do you ask"?

"I don't know. It's just that sometimes when he thinks I'm not around or not looking, he just seems distant and lost in his thoughts".

Felicity felt bad. She knew exactly what was haunting Oliver but she had promised not to tell Emma.

"Maybe he's tired. It's been hectic these past couple of weeks. Maybe he needs some time off, a vacation"?

A vacation? Why not thought Emma. That would be the ideal Christmas present. Maybe taking a couple of days away from Starling City and all the chaos, would do both of them some good.

At around 5PM everyone left the lair to get ready for the party. Roy dropped Emma off as he headed to the Mansion to get ready and pick Thea up. When she arrived inside she jumped into the shower. A half an hour later, she was dressed, her hair was done and so was her make-up. She put her shoes on and grabbed her clutch when the phone rang.

"Hey beautiful, just wanted to check in on you".

She headed for the hallway and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm just on my way out. I'll be there in ten minutes".

"Great. I can't wait. I've missed not seeing you today. The car should be waiting for your downstairs. See you in a bit".

She hung up and headed for the door. When she opened it, she found herself face to face with Malcom dressed in a suit.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning", he said as he checked her out.

She pressed her lips together. "I highly doubt that you are my chauffeur to the party, so if you'll excuse me, I've got a car waiting for me".

He smiled deviously. "This will only take a minute", he said as he entered the apartment leaving Emma in the hallway irritated. She closed the door and looked at her watch.

"What do you want Malcom? Oliver is waiting for me".

"You truly love him, don't you"?

"He's my husband, of course I love him".

"Then it's rather unfortunate that the feeling is not mutual".

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to listen to your lies, you're wasting your time".

"I'm not the one who is lying to you Emmaline. Oliver is".

"What are you talking about"?

"The fact that Oliver has known now for several months that the truck that killed your siblings belonged to Queen Consolidated. Which obviously implies that Robert was the one who buried the whole story".

Emma started to shake. "You're lying"!

"If you don't believe me then have a look for yourself". He handed her a file with not only the documents to prove what he had just said but also a list of computer terminals that had logged on to the Transport Department archives. The second to last was the IP address of a Queen Consolidated server that Felicity pinged off to cover her tracks.

"In case you are wondering whose is the last, that would be mine. I learned about what happened to your family and I in turn felt that justice should be served. You can obviously imagine my surprise when I found out that someone had already found the information and it was your husband".

Emma's eyes burned as she tried to prevent the tears from welling up.

"I figured that Oliver would want to honor his father and keep this for himself, but I know what it's like Emmaline to lose someone you love at the hands of a murderer. The pain, the anger, the feeling that your world and your life are falling apart. I never got closure. I'm giving you closure".

Emma felt numb. She didn't have enough strength to say anything. Oliver had not only investigated behind her back, but he had concealed the truth to protect himself and his father's reputation!

Malcom walked closer to Emma. "If you ever feel the need to talk about this, you know where to find me".

He walked out of the apartment with a victorious smile on his face.

Oliver looked at his watch again. He took his phone and dialed Emma's number. There was no answer. She was more than an hour late and he was starting to worry. He had called the driver who had told him that no one had come down and had asked him to go knock on the door, to which the driver had said that no one had come to open the door.

John and Felicity came up to him. "Where's Emma"?

Oliver scanned the room one last time. "I don't know. She should have been here an hour ago and she's opening the door to the driver. Something's not right. I'm going to head over there and see what's going on".

"We'll come with you", said John. Oliver nodded.

Oliver opened the door to the apartment, alert and ready for anything.

"Emma"? he called out as he walked in followed by John gun in hand.

"Emma"?

He headed for the bedroom while John and Felicity headed towards the living room. He joined them puzzled.

"I don't get it. Her clothes are laid out on the bed. She told me she was on her way out. What the hell is going on"?

Felicity turned to look at him with a desperate and hurt look on her face. "I think I know". She handed him the open file that Emma had left on the table.

When he saw what the file contained, his heart fell down a bottomless pit. He sat down and grabbed his head in his hands. "What have I done"?

Felicity who always took her tablet everywhere with her, started typing away on it. "I know you didn't tell her Oliver but if you really want to blame someone, blame him".

She handed him the tablet showing the video surveillance in the corridor leading to the apartment. There unfolding in front of his eyes was a beautifully dressed Emma opening the door to Malcom. Five minutes later Malcom had come out of the apartment. Oliver continued to watch helplessly as ten minutes later Emma walked out of the apartment in tears, changed in a sweater and jeans and carrying a duffle bag. She was gone!

Anger rose inside him as he threw the tablet across the room. He stood and walked over to Felicity.

"I don't care what you have to do, but you find her"!

He started to walk out the apartment. "Oliver, where are you going"? asked John trailing rapidly behind him.

"I have some unfinished business with Malcom"!

John knew there was no point in following him.

Oliver walked into the Merlyn mansion enraged. He walked up to Malcom with clenched fists and punched him in the face.

"You son of a bitch! How could you"?

Malcom wiped a trace of blood from the side of his mouth. "How could I? I'm not the one to blame for this Oliver".

Why'd you do it? To hurt me? Out of spite? To seduce her like a knight in shining armor coming to save a damsel in distress? You think I don't know what game you're playing?

"I did it because she had the right to know"!

"It wasn't your call to make"!

"No, you're right. It should have been you. But you are so keen on honoring your father's memory, that you just lost the woman you love. I was right when I told her you were exactly like your father. I wouldn't worry too much about her if I were you, I'll be very gentle with her"!

Oliver punched him again.

"Stay away from her, or I'll kill you"!

He walked out and headed for the lair.

"Felicity, tell me you know where she is".

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Oliver. I've tried everything. I've tried geo-localizing her phone, doing face recognition, checking credit card and bank transactions, there's nothing".

He banged his fists firmly on the inox table. "That's not possible, she's got to be somewhere. Try harder"!

She removed her glasses and wiped a tear. "I get that you're upset right now but you're not the only one OK"! She paused for a moment. "You've got to remember that she is one of us. She knows how we work, she knows what we look for, she's covered her tracks Oliver. She doesn't want us to find her"!

He leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, a broken man. "I can't live with that".

"Neither can I, but until she decides otherwise, we are going to have to live with that".


	16. A mess

Emma returned from outside where she had gone to put a garbage bag in the disposal. She closed the back door and walked into the kitchen. From the corner of her eye she caught a shape in the living room and jumped startled.

"Felicity"?

Felicity was standing a few feet away from her, smiling shyly. She didn't know how Emma would welcome her unexpected visit.

Emma walked towards her. "I'm not even going to ask how you found me. I'm sure I have a very good idea".

Felicity sighed. "You've been gone for a month without giving any sign of life. I was worried about you".

Emma got closer and hugged Felicity who was suddenly relieved about her choice of coming.

"And I missed you".

Emma smiled. "I've missed you too".

Emma released her hug on her and sat down in the sofa, Felicity did the same as she looked around the house. There were picture frames on every single piece of furniture and on the walls. All of them were of Emma and her brother and sisters, frozen in time.

"So, this is where you grew up".

Emma nodded. "It wasn't much but it was home. When my grandmother passed away a couple of years ago, I couldn't bear to sell it or rent it out so I kept it and left things as they were. I generally try to come here a couple times a year and the neighbors are great, they keep an eye on it for me when I'm not around".

Felicity nodded. "How are you"?

Emma's eyes lowered. "I'm a mess".

Felicity bit her lip, she didn't know if what she was about to say was the right thing but she felt that Emma needed to know.

"Oliver is a mess too. He hasn't been the same since you left".

Emma said nothing as she took this in. She hadn't expected that. After being gone for a month, she thought that somehow Oliver would have moved on, but apparently, he hadn't.

"Maybe, since both of you are a mess, maybe you can be a mess together"?

Emma shrugged. "I'm not even angry at him anymore".

Felicity looked at her but said nothing.

"Being here, has brought back so much to the surface and I remember how guilty I felt about Steve dying. How it should have been me instead. But then I realized that I was only indirectly guilty for what happened. I wasn't the one driving that rig drunk and too fast".

She paused for a moment. "So, I put myself in Oliver's shoes and suddenly understood what he must have felt when he found out the truth. How devastated he must have been, but he is not directly responsible for what happened. His father is. His father is guilty for paying off whoever he did back then to drop the case. And that's when I realized that we are the same. And just as Steve's parents never blamed me for what happened, I can't blame Oliver. He shouldn't have to be the one to pay for his fathers' sins".

Felicity took Emma's hand in hers. "All of this must have been so hard on you, but you need to tell Oliver this, not me Sweetie. If this is truly how you feel, then you guys can work this out. Maybe it's time you came home".

Emma took her hand away and stood, walked towards the window and looked outside.

"I can't. Not yet".

Felicity stood. "But why. You just said that you don't blame Oliver and you're still wearing the wedding ring and the engagement ring, which means you haven't given up on your marriage. So, what is holding you back"?

Emma turned away from the window. "Because I…" her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes. "Because I'm pregnant, Felicity".

Emma reopened her eyes as Felicity sat back down in response to this unexpected news and her eyes grew wider. She then smiled. Her best friend was going to have a baby.

"When did you find out"?

"Two weeks ago, I'm eight weeks pregnant".

"And you're not coming back because it's not Oliver's baby"?

"What? No! I've never been with anyone else. I love Oliver"!

"Then Sweetie, where is the problem"?

Emma sighed. "I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet".

"Oh".

"From the start, this whole wedding was a masquerade but we've managed to make it work so far, against all odds, even if it wasn't planned. But a baby? It changes everything".

Felicity listened to what she was saying and quickly understood what Emma was trying to say. "What you are saying is that with this baby there is no way out".

"I always thought that at some moment in time, if Oliver realized how all of this was a huge mistake, he could walk away easily, but if this baby comes into our lives, he'll feel obliged to stick around and he'll be stuck".

Felicity knew that Oliver wasn't perfect but he wasn't a monster either. "I know one thing for sure and that is that he loves you. You have to tell him and you have to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him tell you himself how he feels about all of this".

She stood and walked over to Emma's side. "I know you are confused right now and feel like you're in a dead end and trapped, but it doesn't have to be that way. You're not alone".

"What if he doesn't want this baby"? Emma said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"And what if he does"?

A teardrop ran down Emma's face.

"I've known Oliver for a long time now and I can assure you that if he didn't see himself living the rest of his life by your side, he would have already moved on".

"I'm scared, Felicity".

Felicity took her in her arms. "I know you are, but everything will work out, you've just got to have faith that it will".

Felicity broke the embrace and looked at Emma as she dried her tears.

"Take me home"?

Felicity smiled. "There's nothing more I'd love to do"!


	17. I don't deserve you

When Felicity pulled the car up outside Queen Consolidated it was mid-afternoon. She looked at Emma.

"This is as far as I go. I didn't tell Oliver that I had found where you were, so best if you go alone".

Emma smiled at her. "I won't tell him".

Felicity tilted her head to the side. "You would have come home at some point in time, right? I mean if I hadn't come find you".

"Probably, but it would have taken me more time. Thank you, Felicity for being the friend that you are".

They hugged. "I'll stop by the apartment and drop your things off".

"Ok. I'll see you later".

Emma opened the door and Felicity leaned towards the passenger seat. "Give him a chance".

Emma nodded and Felicity waited until she had entered the building before driving away.

As she walked into the main lobby, most people casually stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Aside from the morning sickness that had settled in, she was radiant, glowing. She was obviously not dressed for a corporate visit but nevertheless in her blue jeans, white thin striped button-down shirt, grey and white cardigan and grey boots, she still looked classy.

She started getting nervous as the elevator went up to Oliver's floor. She felt a wave of nausea hit her and she grabbed the railing. "Not now", she told herself as she inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. After a few tries, the nausea stopped and she sighed in relief as the elevator stopped and the door slid open.

She walked towards Oliver's office. He wasn't sitting at his desk but she could hear voices coming in from the boardroom.

Oliver sat near the projector screen at the opposite end of the table. Everyone had their backs turned away from the doors. He was only half listening to what Carl, one of his R&D managers, was saying. He was in a foul mood and had been for the past weeks. He was taping the table with his fingers, impatient for the presentation to be over.

"Mr. Queen, we really feel that this would be the best way to bring a new product line to the already existing"…. Carl's voiced trailed off and he stopped speaking. Oliver who hadn't even been paying attention to Carl rose his head.

"I don't have all day Carl, please continue".

"I..um… I can't sir", said Carl as he looked at Oliver.

"If you're not prepared, then I would at least ask that you don't make me waste my time"! said Oliver harshly.

"It's not that sir", said Carl directing again his attention to the glass door. Slowly one by one the men and women around the table turned their heads. Oliver looked at them and finally did the same. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. His tense face softened as he stood. "We'll continue this another time". he said. The assembly stood and walked out through the back door. He walked over and opened the glass door. The only thing he wanted was to take her in his arms and never let her go but he didn't know how she would react. He didn't know what her coming back to Starling City meant. He got close enough so that their hands were brushing against one another and he could look into her beautiful almond-shaped brown eyes. They stood there for a few seconds not saying a word.

"I'm sorry", he said quietly as she saw his eyes well up. It was sincere. What he had discovered and what he had done, had hurt him but losing her had broken him. She saw it, she felt it.

She took her hand and placed two fingers on his lips to quiet him. He searched her eyes. They were not those of someone who was angry. They were soft and loving. He understood in that one action on her part that she had forgiven him but that it was too soon to talk about it. He could and would honor that. It also gave him the strength he needed. He took her in his arms and buried his head in her hair, as she laid her head down on his chest.

"I love you. Don't ever leave me again", he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too". She pulled back and while they were still in their embrace, she put her hand on his face and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back passionately and pulled her in tighter against him as their tongues met. The world disappeared, their worries, their insecurities, their anger, all of it simply disappeared to only let the most essential emotion take the lead, love!

"Let's go home", he said as they parted.

Emma nodded. She was with him, she was already home.

John looked at Felicity. "Where were you? You've been gone for hours".

"Nowhere in particular, just running errands".

He looked at her. "Felicity…."?

She closed her eyes… He was getting to know her too well. "Fine.. I went to see Emma"!

"You what? You said you didn't know where she was. Still yesterday you looked Oliver straight in the eyes and told him you didn't know"!

"I know".

"Where is she"?

"It doesn't matter".

"Yes, it does. You've got to tell Oliver".

"No, I don't".

John sat down next to her. "I understand that you feel really guilty about keeping a secret from Emma and that she is your best friend and you feel like you betrayed her, but keeping secrets is what got us to this point, I think keeping this from Oliver is going to back fire on you".

"It won't. Emma is with him right now at QC".

John looked at her in a surprised way. "Emma is back in Starling City and with Oliver as we speak"?

Felicity nodded. "And if my instincts are right, they will be fine".

He took her face in his hands and smiled. "Let's hope so… my instinct tells me there is more to this story. What are you hiding"?

"You'll find out when the timing is right". She pretended to take a key and lock her lips with it.

"I don't know what to do. He won't talk to me. He's just so angry right now".

"Moira, you need to stop worrying about him. He'll get over this. Besides, it's better now rather than later. In all honesty, they hadn't known each other that long".

Moira sighed. "I guess you're right Malcom". Malcom smiled as he looked at Moira. "If you'd like, I can try to find her and make sure she stays away from him. I can be very persuasive".

"I thought you liked her? Or at least she intrigued you"?

"She still does. I know you are worried about her going after Oliver's money and I can help you with that".

Moira paced the floor. "But how? They never signed a prenuptial agreement. She's entitled to half of his assets and who knows what else".

"I'll make her an offer she can't refuse".

"I'm not letting you give her one cent of your money. Oliver got himself into this mess".

"Moira, this is a family affair and we are the closest thing there is to family. I will handle this, but on one single condition".

"What"?

"I do this my way. No judging and you will back me up no matter what I do or what people say".

Moira simply nodded.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow night at Tommy and Laurel's engagement party. Goodnight Moira".

Oliver and Emma woke up the following morning naked and in tangled sheets. He prompted himself on his elbow and looked at her. He knew it was bad timing but it needed to be discussed.

"We need to talk".

She nodded. "I know we do".

"I know why you left but why did you come back"?

"I was so hurt and angry that I couldn't think straight or see past anything else but that. But when I was able to put those emotions aside, I realized that none of what happened was your fault. I'm not going to lose you, give up on us or let your fathers' sins come between us".

"I don't deserve you".

"Yes, you do".

He kissed her.

"We've got a problem though".

She knew what he meant. "Malcom".

He nodded. "I don't know which one he's out to hurt, but him tipping you off like he did, I have the feeling he got what he wanted".

"Maybe, but babe, we win. I love you, I'm home and I'm not going to ever leave you again. And right now, nothing would please me more than to shove it in his face"!

Oliver's eyes sparkled. He liked how she was thinking. "And I know just where and when".

Emma looked at him in a determined way.

"Tonight, is Tommy and Laurel's engagement party. I think an impromptu visit on your behalf by my side, more in love than ever, tighter than ever, would be perfect".

They got up and got dressed. As Emma finished dressing Oliver headed to make some tea.

Emma joined him in the kitchen with a package in her hand. It was wrapped in a green glossy paper.

"I know it's a bit late, but I didn't give you your Christmas present".

He took the package in his hand and looked at her.

"Unfortunately," she said, "it's not exchangeable or refundable, so I hope you like it".

He unwrapped the box and put it down on the kitchen table so he could remove the top lid.

Inside where three arrows. One long, one medium and one short.

He looked at her puzzled. He knew those arrows because they were his. "You're offering me three of my own arrows"?

Emma knew he would have recognized the arrows that she had taken at the lair prior to Felicity dropping her off at QC. She smiled shyly, nervously, knowing that this was the moment she feared the most in the past 3 weeks.

"Look at the arrow head of the little one. I've made some changes to it".

Oliver took it in his hand and brought it closer to his face to analyze what she had done to it. He noticed there was writing on it and read it out loud. "Baby Queen due August 2017".

He blinked a couple of times as he read again what was written in his mind. He then turned to her as he put the arrow down.

"We're having a baby"?

She nodded, still hesitating on whether to smile or cry. "I know we never talked about it and I know it wasn't planned".

He walked over to her. "We're having a baby"?

"Yes. We're having a baby".

A tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm going to be a father".

He took her into his arms. "I love you so much. This is the most beautiful present you could ever give me"!

She cried out of relief and happiness as he kissed her repeatedly. "I love you Emma"!

He lifted her off of her feet and took her in his arms and led her back to the bedroom where they made love again.


	18. Time is a great friend

Oliver walked into the elegant venue that held Tommy and Laurel's engagement party. He was a happy man. Not only had Emma come home to him but she was going to make a father out of him. They had spent the rest of the day cuddling, talking about their future and the baby and running a few rather important errands.

The simple thought of a little blond boy or girl with her almond-shaped eyes and his smile, brought immense joy to his heart. He already felt so much love for this little human being and even though he knew he would need to wait 7 more months, he was impatient.

He took a glass of champagne from one of the waiter's trays and headed towards Tommy and Laurel who were greeting guests along with Malcom, who was talking with Moira. He hated the fact that Malcom always seemed so sure of himself, like the world belonged to him, like he was the center of the universe. The only thing he didn't know was that his universe would shortly come crashing down.

Since Tommy and Laurel were busy with another couple he directed his attention towards his mother and Malcom.

"Mom, Malcom"! he said as he hugged Moira and shook Malcom's hand.

His mother looked at him. "Oliver, you seem to be in better spirits tonight", she said.

He smiled at her. "Yes. Time is a great friend".

Malcom put his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Soon, all of this will be a distant nightmare".

Malcom was so busy feeling more than content with himself that he didn't see what was unfolding right in front of him.

"I'm sorry I'm late. The ladies room was overcrowded".

Malcom's smile downsized and he blinked a couple of times as Emma arrived by Oliver's side in a beautiful black dress. Oliver took her in his arms and kissed her.

"No harm done. I was waiting for you to go congratulate Tommy and Laurel".

"Good evening Moira. Malcom".

"Emma darling, what a nice surprise. I understand now why Oliver is back to being his old self again. I take it you've managed to work things out".

Emma smiled and nodded. "We've ironed out a few things and worked out our differences. The first year of marriage can be so testing".

"It was terrible tasting medicine", said Oliver, "but in the end, it's made our couple stronger. We really feel like nothing could ever come between us ever again". He quickly shot a glance at Malcom who couldn't keep his eyes off Emma.

"Well", said Moira, "I'm glad to hear it".

Oliver looked again at Malcom who was trying desperately to keep it together, all the while trying not to show that he wasn't.

"You were absolutely right Malcom. Soon all of this will seem like a distant nightmare".

Malcom who generally was outspoken found it suddenly hard to speak. "Of course".

Tommy and Laurel joined them.

Emma hugged Laurel. "Congratulations. I wish for you to be as happy as Oliver and I"!

"Thank you"! said Laurel as the girls hugged. Even if in the beginning their relationship had been a bit slow and distant, it had in time evolved and both girls appreciated each other quite well.

They talked a bit then eclipsed themselves so that they could continue to greet the other guests.

As Oliver spoke with Walter, Emma headed for the bar. She was thirsty.

"An orange juice, please".

"You never cease to surprise me".

Emma took her glass from the barman and turned nonchalantly towards Malcom who had been waiting for the opportune moment to spring up on her. She too, had been waiting. She knew that it was her he would have come talk to, not Oliver.

"Good. I intend to keep it that way".

"Why did you go back to him? Is it for the money? Because if so, I'm sure you and I can find an understanding".

Oliver looked at them talking at the bar and eyed Emma, trying to see if he needed to come to her rescue. She shook her head and he nodded in understanding.

"Money can't buy you love Malcom. Sex maybe, but not love. Love is a powerful feeling, it's dangerous even. It will make people do things you never thought them possible to do. You see, I realized how Oliver wasn't responsible for what happened back then and how technically he wasn't responsible for my leaving, you were. I not sure what you were hoping to achieve by me leaving Oliver. If it was to destroy him purely and simply or if it was in the hope that I would come running to you for comfort, where you could have tangled me in your web of charm and eventually seduced me. Nothing would have hurt Oliver more than to see me with you. Or maybe it was both. Nevertheless, my marriage to Oliver has never been about money. He is an amazing man and I'm grateful to have him in my life. So, what could you possibly have aside money that could interest me? Nothing, absolutely nothing. And since I'm not in it for the money, you're at a loss. So, stop wasting your time and most of all, stay away from me and my husband".

With that she walked away feeling the most powerful she had ever felt so far in her life. Putting Malcom back in his place had felt good! She gave Oliver a wink and a smile and he smiled back. He couldn't have felt prouder that she was his wife.

Even if that was done, Emma still had one more thing she needed to tend to. She took a deep breath as she walked over to Moira who was talking with another woman.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Moira, but may I have a few minutes of your time"?

Moira smiled and looked at the woman. "If you'll excuse us"?

The woman nodded and kindly walked away.

Emma opened her clutch and pulled out a folded document from it. She handed it to Moira.

She took it but didn't open it. "What is this"?

Emma looked at Moira with a kind face. "I know that you've been worried about my motives in regards to your son with this marriage".

Moira suddenly felt bad. She nodded.

"I understand. Your family is a very influential family and you would want Oliver to protect himself. I love him more than anything and I am not interested in his money nor do I need it. I hope that with this, my motives are clear".

Moira unfolded the document and read it. It was a notarized postnuptial agreement that had been done that day. In it, Emma agreed not to request alimony, assets or properties in case of a divorce or death. Only child support would be agreed upon. Moira folded the document back up and felt ashamed.

She took one of Emma's hands. "I'm sorry I have misjudged you or your intentions. Please accept my apologies".

"It's not necessary. You are his mother, it's only natural that you look out for him. Some don't have that privilege".

"Maybe someday, you too will understand, that you would do anything to keep your children from harm's way".

Emma said nothing but simply nodded. If only Moira knew that, that someday would come sooner rather than later.

Oliver and Walter walked up to them. Oliver put his arm around Emma's waist as Walter took Moira in his arms. "Everything alright here"? he asked in doing so.

Moira looked at Emma. "Everything is fine dear. I was just telling Emma how lucky Oliver is to have her in his life".

Oliver smiled. "Yes, very lucky".


	19. Author's note - IMPORTANT

**Author's note:**

 **To those who have been reading and following this story, thank you very much. However, based on your feedback, I'm starting to realize I'm going down the wrong road.**

 **Maybe I've been writing too late in the wee hours of the morning** **or maybe I just lost my focus.**

 **Nevertheless, I'm going to back track and go in a different direction. I've removed the last couple of chapters completely and one that will be put back with a different ending to bring on a new idea and direction.**

 **Thank you for your input, for being my 'editors' and I hope that you will stick around for more.**


	20. You're serious?

"Felicity, where are they"? asked Oliver as he was speeding down 43rd Avenue on his motorcycle.

She looked at the map. "You should be coming up to them in less than a mile. Take right on Westland".

Emma was watching closely at the monitor that relayed the video signal of his camera. In less time than it took, Oliver intercepted the van carrying the Miraculu and got closer to them. As he prepared his bow and arrow to shoot the tires, the back door of the van opened and a man aimed at Oliver with a missile launcher. He swerved to avoid getting hit and found himself face to face with a truck! He swerved one more time and lost control of his motorcycle that went skidding and slid with Oliver on it, ending his ride in a bunch of wooden crates.

"Ollie"!? yelled Emma panicked.

"I'm OK", he said as he stood. "Felicity, where are they"?

She scanned the screen. "I've lost them Oliver. I'm sorry".

"Damn it"! He yelled. "I'm coming back. In the meantime, find where they could have disappeared to".

Emma waited impatiently for him to return. He came in and put his gear away. She said nothing. She knew he didn't like to be babied and especially not in front of Felicity and John.

"You alright Oliver"? asked John seeing a tear in his costume.

"I just need a little patching up is all", he said as he took of his top and looked at Emma.

He sat down on the table as John turned on the spot to have a closer look. Emma walked up to him. He was bleeding and part of his skin had been scrapped away while another part was hanging. She gave Oliver a faint look as she felt it rise inside her quickly. She turned and rushed over to the sink and dug her head in it as she threw up her dinner.

Oliver jumped off the table and went to her while John looked at Felicity shrugging. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back. She rinsed her mouth and the sink and looked at him.

"I'm sorry", she said pale as snow.

"Never apologize when it comes to this, ok"? He kissed her forehead. "Are you alright"?

"I think so yes". She looked again at his side and another heave swept through her as she dove for the sink. He felt bad. Felicity walked over to him. "Why don't you get that fixed while I take Emma outside for some fresh air"? He nodded as Felicity took Emma in her arms and they headed for the back exit.

He headed back to the table and let John work on him.

"What's with Emma? You've been in worse shape than this before? So, what you guys get married and she goes all soft and yucky on you"?

Oliver smiled as John disinfected the wound. "You could say that. Emma's pregnant".

John stopped and looked at Oliver. "You're serious"?

"Yes. She's almost 10 weeks pregnant".

"That's great news! Congratulations"! He said as he bandaged up Oliver. He slowly understood what Felicity had implied when she had said that things would work out between them.

"What's going on"? asked Felicity as she and Emma returned.

"Emma's pregnant", said John.

"I know", said Felicity who suddenly realized she was making a huge mistake. She quickly covered her tracks. "She just told me. Isn't that amazing! I'm so excited for the two of you"!

John was about to say something but Felicity stared him down and he quickly refrained from doing so.

Emma walked over to Oliver who was putting his shirt back on. "Feeling better"? he asked her.

"Much better. What about you"?

"That was just a scratch, it'll heal in no time", he said as he winked.

He turned to John and Felicity. "You two are the first to know, we haven't told anyone else yet".

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us", said Felicity.

"As much as this is all good news, we really need to find out where they went, how they got the Miraculu and who is behind all of this", said Oliver as he looked at Felicity.

Felicity got behind her computer and started working. "I can try to back track and use an algorithm that could indicate possible routes they could have taken after you lost them".

Emma looked at Oliver. She knew he was worried. No one asked about the reason why, because as Oliver had already explained, this miraculous injection made people stronger and it was almost impossible to kill them. Therefore, whoever was behind this, was simply looking at creating an army of powerful, almost immortal killers!

"If we could simply try to elaborate a list of who, in Starling city, would gain something at having an indestructible army, we could eventually have Captain Lance bring them in for questioning.. I could start work from there. If I have suspicions, then you can do what you do best"!

John nodded. "That's a good plan, but we wouldn't even know where to begin".

Oliver stepped up. "I think we do.. I have a few names that I think we can start looking into".

"Like who"?

"Malcolm Merlyn for one. With the undertaking, this is probably something he would do. And as chagrined as it makes me, we need to look into Slade Wilson".

"Your friend? But why"? asked Emma.

Oliver sighed. "I haven't told you everything about the Miraculu or Slade. Slade has the Miraculu in him".

Felicity turned around. "What? How is that possible? You said the last vials of it had been destroyed".

Oliver closed his eyes remembering what had happened on the island and on the submarine.

"Slade was in very bad shape. He was on the verge of dying. We knew we were never going to be able to make it without him, so we injected him with the Miraculu. At first, we thought it had killed him, but in the end it worked".

"But wait a minute, he was at the charity gala you gave, you never mentioned it before. Why"? asked Felicity.

"Because he was here as a friend. He gave me no reason at that moment in time to see him as a threat".

"So basically, he could have killed us all that night", said John.

"Felicity, I need you to use your face recognition program to see if you can find Slade in Starling City since the party. I need to make sure that he's gone".

"I'm on it".

Emma looked at Oliver. She could see that he was worried. "So what if it is your friend Slade? What are you going to do"?

"I will have no choice but to kill him, I just need to figure out how"!

The man that had been carrying the Miraculu in the van returned to their hideout. Once the van was emptied, one of the men walked up to the first floor to an office. Sitting his back to him, in the dark was a man.

"I assume everything went as planned"? asked the man without turning around.

The young guy coughed uncomfortably. "Well, we ran into a little problem but we were lucky".

"What kind of problem"?

"The Arrow, sir. He was on our tracks but we managed to get rid of him".

"That is the second time this week that he has compromised my cargo. I want to know who he is and where I can find him"!

The young guy was getting nervous. He knew that he had no answers for his leader.

"I'm sorry but no one knows who he is and even less where he is hiding".

"Then I suggest that until we find out this information, that all our resources are spent on figuring it out. I'm not moving anymore Miraculu until then! Now get your men out there and find him! Find me anyone who has been or is in contact with him..someone is bound to know something"!


	21. It's personal

_**Three months later**_

Emma came out of the doctor's office after her monthly check-up. Things were going great and she was definitely starting to show.

A week before, they had gone to have dinner at the Queen Mansion and had made their announcement. It had been a lovely moment and Emma had seen Moira finally through a different light. Ever since the gala, she was still unsure about what Moira truly felt about her and her marriage to Oliver. But, with the announcement of a soon to be born heir of the Queen Dynasty, Moira had taken Emma aside.

 _ **Flashback**_

"I know you and I got off to a wrong start, Emma and I'm really sorry. Oliver hasn't always made the best of decisions in the past when it came to relationships. I should have realized that you were nothing like the women he had been with in the past. I am his mother and I will always do what I have to do to protect him. You must find me overprotective".

Emma looked at Moira. "No. On the contrary, I find that admiring and inspirational. Oliver is very lucky to have you as a mother. My mother was the complete opposite. There are times I wish she had been more like you. My life would have been quite different".

Moira put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Oh, but sweetheart, you are an amazing, wonderful, intelligent and independent woman. You are everything I could have dreamed for my son".

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I am who I am today because I am a strong person and I have always pushed forward no matter what obstacle or curve ball life has thrown at me. All I'm saying is that I had to learn all of that on my own, the hard way. I wished I had learned that from the role model my mother should have been, just as Thea is learning from you".

Moira smiled at Emma's amazing compliment. It was true that she too hoped that Thea would learn from her strength and independence.

"Then, I know I don't need to worry about my future grandchild's well-being. He will have an exceptional mother in whose footsteps to follow"!

With that Moira had lovingly taken Emma in her arms. "I will always be here, if you ever need me. I know I'm not your mother, but there is nothing more I would love than for you to see me as someone you can rely on".

 _ **End flashback**_

Emma was looking at her phone, texting Oliver that everything was fine and she was on her way to the lair when she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", she said as she looked up.

"Well there's no harm done Luv".

Her eyes narrowed and she felt a surge of fear settle inside of her. She instinctively placed her hand on her growing belly.

"Mr. Wilson.. What a surprise. I thought you had left Star City. Oliver didn't tell me you were back in town".

"Ah yes. Mrs. Queen. No wonder Oliver kept you far away from me when I was at the gala. He knows I can't keep away from beautiful women. Actually, I've just returned to Star City. I have some unfinished business I need to take care of".

"Oh. I see. We've never really had a chance of talking. What line of business are you in, exactly"?

"Logistics. I transport things for very important people and make sure they get from point A to point B safely".

Emma simply nodded.

"Speaking of safety Mrs. Queen, I'm currently looking at transporting very valuable goods and I'm afraid I may not be sufficient when it comes to its security. I hear there is a vigilante in town. Maybe he can assist me. Do you know who he is"?

Emma tried to not show her fear or worry. "You mean the guy with the green hood"? She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you but till this day, nobody knows who he is. Besides, what makes you think I would know who he is"?

Slade took a step towards her, invading her comfort zone and she took a step back instinctively.

"Well, he did save you a while back, didn't he? Surely a man like that can't resist wanting to be with the beautiful damsel in distress that he's saved".

"I know who saved me Mr. Wilson. His name is the Green Hood. I think you truly overestimate my effect on people to believe that this hero would reveal his secret identity to me".

He stared deep in his eyes as she kept his stare. It was a power game and she knew it. They only thing Slade Wilson didn't know was that she had played this game many times when faced with some of Star City's most influential men. She had never turned away and she certainly wasn't going to with him and his one working eye! He was about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Ah! There you are"!

Slade broke the stare and Emma looked over his shoulder, unsure of what to do or say. She stood unable to walk. She didn't know whose company was worse.

"I don't think we've met".

"Slade Wilson. I'm a friend of Oliver's".

"Malcolm Merlyn, a friend of the family. So technically I'm pretty much family".

Malcolm turned his attention to Emma. "Moira had some last-minute business meeting to attend and asked if I could pick you up instead".

Emma smiled nonchalantly. "Well, that was nice of both of you".

Malcolm gestured towards the elevator. "Shall we"?

Emma nodded. "It was pleasure seeing you again Mr. Wilson. I will tell Oliver that you are back in town".

Slade nodded. "Please do. I'm sure I'll have the pleasure of seeing you again real soon Mrs. Queen".

When they got into the elevator, Emma looked at Malcolm. She was about to say something when he looked at her. "Not here".

She closed her mouth and took out her phone. Malcolm took it out of her hand just as the elevator door opened. He walked out and she followed him.

"Get in the car"!

"You've got to be kidding me, right? I'll take a taxi"!

"Would you just get in the damn car"?

She grabbed her phone out of his hand. "Moira wasn't supposed to pick me up. You really think I'm that naïve and I'm going to get into that car"?

"I'm not going to hurt you".

She gave him a look of disbelief.

"I promise. Oliver had me pick you up".

"Now it's Oliver. I'm outta here". She started to walk away.

"Emma, I need to get you back to the lair and now"! She turned around.

He looked at her amused. "What you think I don't know? You might have been able to fool Mr. Wilson upstairs but I've known longer than you pumpkin, so get in the car so I can get your husband off my back"!

Emma walked back and got in the back of the car. Malcolm sat down next to her.

"What"? he asked.

She turned her head away and looked outside. "Ah. I see you disapprove of Oliver working with me, because of what I am. We aren't that different you know".

"You're a murderer. You are part of the League of Assassins. You kill people innocent for a living out of your own benefit. Oliver is nothing like that. Don't you ever compare yourself to him".

"I hear and see congratulations are in order again. If you're going to want to keep that baby safe, you're going to have to be more careful in the future".

Emma said nothing as the car pulled up in front of Verdant. She opened the door and started stepping out. Malcolm grabbed her hand.

"Stay as far away as possible from Slade Wilson. I won't always be in the neighborhood to come to your rescue".

Emma shot him a look. "I didn't need for you to rescue me. I can take care of Wilson on my own".

"That kind of attitude is impressive, but it will also get you killed".

Emma yanked back her hand and walked away.

Malcolm took his phone. "I thought I told you she was off limits"!

Slade rubbed his chin. "Yes, you did. But I'm curious as to why"?

"It's personal"!

"I'll leave her for now, but I may become immune to personal reasons Mr. Merlyn! And when I do there is nothing you'll be able to say that will make me step down"!


	22. He is dark, darker than you

Oliver saw it the minute she walked into the lair that she wasn't happy. He gave John and Felicity a look and they got the picture that it was best if they took a hike. It had nothing to do with the fact that Emma was pregnant and her hormones were all over the place but he knew this was a perfect moment for her to lash out at him and he probably deserved it.

"Merlyn? You sent Merlyn to fetch me"?

"How was the appointment"? he asked trying to bring things down a notch. It was a waste of time.

"Don't you dare ask me about that now. I'm talking to you about Merlyn coming in like a knight in shining armor proudly rescuing me from another monster".

"Yes. I understand how that can be a little disarming but I had no other choice. Trust me".

"Disarming? How about you give me a little warning next time? Why did you send Malcolm"?

Oliver walked closer to her. "You know I had Felicity run a facial recognition to see if she could find Slade"?

Emma nodded.

"Well, it picked him up as he was entering the clinic. I had a pretty good feeling he was looking to bump into you and I needed to know why. If I had gone to get you, he would have been on his guard and we would never know what he is up to".

Emma stared him down. "So, you used me and your unborn child as bait"?

He sighed. "No. Using you as bait would have meant that I knew he was following you and I didn't know that. Besides, I know you can fend for yourself".

"Then why did you send Malcolm"?

"Because even if I know you can take care of yourself, I don't trust Slade. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you".

Her face softened and he took that as a sign that she had calmed down. He took her in his arms. "You are my entire life. And even though I know that you are not happy about my sending Malcolm, he was the least dangerous of the two".

"How can you trust him"?

"It's a long story".

"Good thing for you, I have nothing important to do right now".

"Malcolm is Thea's father".

Emma blinked a couple of times as she took in the information. "What? How is that even possible"?

Then she thought about it. "Don't answer that. I just got a very vivid image of how. Does Thea know"?

"Yes and as you can imagine she isn't too thrilled about the idea that she shares DNA with a murderer but I know that when it comes to Thea, he would do anything to protect her".

All Emma could do was think about Thea. How shocking and traumatizing it must have been for her to learn the truth after all these years. "Ok. But I'm not Thea".

"No, you're not but you are Thea's sister-in-law, which means you are family and when it comes to family, I know I can trust Malcolm".

"You trust him? Need I remind you that he was the one who told me about who was responsible for my siblings' death"?

Oliver knew she was right. He didn't trust Malcolm entirely but till now he had never revealed to anyone that he was the Arrow, so he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Emma took his face in her hands. "Be careful Ollie, don't have a blind side when it comes to him, only because he is Thea's father. I personally don't trust that back stabbing, unremorseful assassin. I'd hate it for him to take advantage of the trust you put into him. I've seen it in his eyes, he is dark, darker than you and when the time comes, he will lead you into his darkness and I'm afraid you'll never come back from that"!

Felicity and John came back in happy to see that the tension had lessened between their two friends.

"I promise, I will be extra careful. Now, can you tell me what Slade wanted"?

"He wanted to know who the Arrow was".

"Did he say why"?

"He said he was transporting some valuable goods and feared for its safety and that he would need the Arrow to help him. He's a bad liar".

Oliver smiled. "Sounds to me like you got a deep insight on Slade Wilson. So, if he what he says is right, we've got two things to worry about".

"You mean that he unopenly admitted being the one behind the conveying of the miraculu"? asked John.

Oliver nodded. "Yes and secondly that he is out to know who is behind the hood".

"Well, there really isn't any way for him to find out", said Felicity.

"No. But I know Slade. He's like a Pitbull. He won't stop until he finds out, especially if I'm getting in the way of whatever he is planning. Therefore, until then, we need to be extra careful. I think we should lay low for a while".

"So, what you're saying is no saving the world for a little while"? asked John.

"Unfortunately, yes. Let's see this as a small vacation. I'm sure we could use a little time away. Let's keep our interactions to the minimal".

They all nodded and quietly closed-up shop.

 _ **A week later**_

"Sir, there are have been no sightings of the Arrow for almost a week".

Slade clenched his fist. "He must know we are on to him".

"This may be far-fetched sir, but one of our informers has stated that very often where the Arrow is seen, so has Oliver Queen".

"That's pure coincidence", said Slade, but as he did so, he recalled the green hoodie that he wore back on the island. "Unless, you are right". Yes, it was starting to make sense. All the skills Oliver had learned on the island were definitely the skills of a vigilante. And, if it was Oliver, then they had some unresolved business to take care of. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. He would get rid of the Arrow, hence allowing him to continue his activities and he would also finally get revenge for Shado's death. Now, that was something he liked.

He smiled feeling very content with this scenario.

"I think it's time I had some quality time with the Arrow".

The guy looked at him. "But how are you going to manage that"?

"I'm going to draw him out".

"By what means"?

"By taking what is nearest and dearest to him"!


	23. Darth Vader

Emma was putting a load of laundry in the machine when there was a knock on the door. She set the cycle to start and headed for the door. She looked through the spyhole and frowned. She took a step back hesitating.

"I know you're there. I can wait here all day. I'm a very patient man, you know".

Even though the thought of leaving him out there for hours sounded very tempting, she knew that it would bring questions from the neighbors and the last thing she needed was for them to stick their nose in her business.

She opened the door completely indifferent to him, as he was a mere delivery boy.

"Not the kind of welcome I was expecting but, thank you, I'll let myself in".

She closed the door and followed him into the living room. When he was half-way in it, he turned around and she stopped a good distance away from him and crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Oliver is not here".

"I know".

"Neither is Slade Wilson".

"I know that too".

"Then what is it that you want Malcolm? Maybe a thank you for last week when you rescued me from Slade"?

Malcolm sneered than smiled. "No. I wasn't expecting one even if it was well deserved. But I've come here to talk to you".

Emma shook her head. "You know every time you open your mouth, I dread what you are about to slither out of it. So, humor me, give me your best monologue, get your daily dose of attention and then be on your way".

"I love it, how you can be so humorous and yet so cutting".

He paused for a moment smiling before a graver emotion settled in. "You need to leave town".

"Don't you think it's time you changed the record? What is it with you wanting me away from Oliver, away from Starling City? What have I ever done to you"?

"Nothing. You're in danger".

"Gee, what else is new? Everyone in this city, in this world is in danger of something. The world is a dangerous place, but then again you know that, since you so pleasantly contribute to its state"!

"I need you to take me seriously here. I'm not talking about any kind of danger. I'm talking about an imminent one and I'm not sure that Oliver will be able to save you". He paused for a moment. "Not even me".

"I don't get it. What is this obsession you have with me? First you try to seduce me and make a pass at me on a dancefloor, then make underlying messages at the club and now because you so called 'rescued' me from Slade, you feel you are my protector? I'm getting whiplash from this continuous character change".

He sighed and looked at her. "My motives have changed and I know it may seem odd for you to believe but I no longer have any interest in you that way and I'm sorry I ever did. But I didn't know then what I know now".

"And what would that be exactly"?

"That my sole responsibility is to protect you and I will do so with my life"!

"What do you mean? Why do you even care about what happens to me"?

"Because I'm your father"!

Astounded, she took a step back and her eyes grew bigger. She swallowed trying at the same time to read him but he didn't look the least bit amused. Then she did what she did best when she was nervous, she turned to humor.

"Have you been watching Star Wars? Are we reenacting the scene where Darth Vader, powerful figure of the dark side, tells Luke that he's his father? I mean don't get me wrong, Darth Vader suits you just fine, when it comes to dark sides, but I don't find this very amusing".

Malcolm said nothing and it threw her even more off balance.

"You're lying"! she said.

"And what would I gain out of lying to you about this"?

He was right. There was nothing for him to gain out of telling her this.

He opened his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his inside pocket. He moved towards the table that was between the two of them and placed it on it before taking a step back again.

"What is that"? she asked not taking her eyes off him.

"See for yourself", he said as he placed his arms behind his back.

She uncrossed her arms and walked towards the table. She shakily took the piece of paper and unfolded it before setting her eyes upon it.

He watched as she scanned the document and waited patiently.

When she was done reading she looked at him aghast.

"I know what you're going to say, so I'll remove any doubt you might have. You can call Felicity's friend Cisco, at STAR Labs and he'll tell you that the results are not falsified and that I didn't pay or threaten him to lie either".

He walked towards her and stopped when he was by her side. He looked at her gently. "I'll let this settle in. When you're ready, you know where to find me".

He walked away and let himself out of the apartment as Emma sat down in the sofa still holding on to the document.

When Oliver came home that evening after a day of meeting at Queen's Consolidated, the apartment was quiet and dark. He walked into the living room.

"Emma"?

"I'm here", he heard her call out from somewhere in the living room. He turned on the light and saw her sitting in the sofa with her knees crossed.

As he walked towards her, he realized something was off. "Are you OK? What are you doing sitting in the dark"?

"I don't know, I guess I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see the dark come in". She almost laughed upon realizing what she had just said. It was the truth, she hadn't seen it come in and now it was part of her life, of who she was.

He sat down next to her. "How long have you been sitting here"?

"I don't know a couple of hours at the least".

"You want to tell me what's gotten you in this state"?

"I don't even think I can say the words Ollie. It's Malcolm…he stopped by earlier".

Oliver sighed. He was really starting to get enough of Malcolm interfering in Emma's life and indirectly in his.

"Did he hurt you"?

"No".

"Then what is it? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on".

She stood and headed for the table and came back with a piece of paper.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do". She held out the paper for him to take.

Oliver took the paper and looked at it.

Oliver tightened his jaw. "This is a bunch of lies"! He moved in closer to Emma. "You can't believe a word Malcolm says. For all we know this data is taken from another DNA test and he had the names changed"!

"That's also what I thought. But I called Cisco and he said that it's not the case. Malcolm even stayed next to him and waited while he ran the test results. Heck, Cisco even took a swab to collect Malcolm's DNA himself. The test results are legit".

Oliver stood and walked to the window quietly. He was digesting the information and it was sitting heavily on his stomach. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Emma had been going through these past hours. As much as he hated Malcolm, he always kept in mind that he was Thea's father and that through her they were somehow connected. Now, it was even more the case. Malcolm was his father-in-law! He stopped thinking about himself and returned to Emma's side.

"How are you taking this"?

She bit her lip. "I don't know Ollie. When I was a little girl, I wanted so bad to know who my father was, but my mother would never tell me. So, I would go to my room and pretend I was talking with my father. In those scenarios, he was a doctor, a lawyer, a police officer or a fireman. He helped people for a living, he saved lives. Never in any of those scenarios was my father an egocentric, self-righteous, millionaire assassin. I don't know which is harder; never knowing who my father was up till now or on the contrary, knowing who he really is".

He took her in his arms. "You have not needed Malcolm all these years to become who you are today. You are an amazing woman, you are caring and loving. These test results don't need to change anything for you. If you don't want him in your life, then that is your choice to make and he will have to accept that. No matter what you decide, I will be by your side, just as I was for Thea"!


	24. We've got a problem!

The next couple of days went by in a haze for Emma. Oliver had decided not to bring up the subject unless she did. He wasn't home on most days, being away from the lair had given him ample time to tend to Queen Consolidated business that had piled up and he felt as though the days went by too fast. For Emma, it was just the opposite, the days were dragging and she found herself on several occasions picking up her mobile phone to call Malcolm but always changed her mind before going through with the call. She had so many questions but she didn't know how to formulate them. She was also very tired as her nights were short and she had a mix of dreams and nightmares. It was if Malcolm's dark side and her light side were in a constant battle in her head and heart.

When Oliver woke up that morning, he woke up to an empty bed. He sighed. He hated seeing her like this and he knew it was eating her up inside. He left the room and found Emma sitting in the sofa with a cup of hot cocoa. He kissed her forehead and sat down next to her.

"Another bad night"?

She said nothing but simply nodded then took a sip from her mug.

"I think you need to do something to get your mind off things. Why don't we go out to dinner tonight? We could invite Felicity and John, Thea and Roy and why not Tommy and Laurel"?

She smiled weakly. "Basically, a family reunion".

He hadn't thought of it upon bringing up the idea but she was right. She would find herself in the company of her brother and sister without them even knowing it. He hadn't told anyone and he knew that if Malcolm had said anything to either one of them, that they would have reached out to Emma by now. He, at least appreciated that about Malcom, he wasn't throwing Emma under a bus, he was giving her time to come to terms with the truth.

"We can just go with John and Felicity if you prefer. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight".

She shrugged. "Don't beat yourself up. I have no issue with being their sister, I guess it's more him being my father that I'm having a hard time coming to terms with. Besides, we might as well announce it at dinner, it will make for an interesting conversation or a very awkward silence".

He leaned in and kissed her. "Both Tommy and Thea are lucky to have you as a sister".

He stood. "I'm going to call them and extend the invitation".

Emma in turn stood. "I'm going to whip up some breakfast".

When he joined her in the kitchen ten minutes later, she was finishing to cook scrambled eggs, bacon and make toast.

"Ok, we're on for tonight at 8 at Casa Paco. John and I have some business to tend to, so why don't you meet us there with Felicity"?

She smiled as she sat down at the kitchen table. "That's a good idea. I miss Felicity. Being on radio silence this past week or so has been hard".

He sat down and nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean".

After they had finished breakfast he got dressed and left for the office.

"Sir"?

Slade looked up. "What is it"?

"I know you have everything in place and wanted to wait awhile longer but we've just intercepted a couple of phone calls that Oliver Queen has given and I think we may have a window of opportunity now".

"I'm listening", he said as he rubbed his chin.

"He's booked a table for eight tonight at Casa Paco for a party of eight and has invited all those you are interested in".

"You don't say. Now that is what I call an amazing coincidence. You are right that this is the perfect moment to put my plan into play. Get your men ready. I want synchronized interactions at 6PM tonight. You know what to do after that. Let me know when you are in place, I'll take everything from there".

The guy nodded and left the room. Slade took a sip of his whiskey and smiled. "Tonight Shado, I will avenge your death and make Oliver suffer"!

At ten to eight, John and Oliver walked into Casa Paco.

"Good evening, can I help you"? asked the hostess.

"Yes, we have a reservation at eight for a party of eight".

"Can I have your name"?

"Queen".

The hostess looked at her book. "Yes of course Mister Queen. You are the first two guests to arrive. Would you like to sit at the table or wait at the bar"?

He looked at John as he motioned to the bar. John nodded. "We'll wait at the bar, they won't be long".

The hostess nodded. "Let me know when you are ready then".

They headed for the bar as Oliver took out his phone to see if he had any messages from Emma but there were none. He looked at John.

"It's not like Emma to not be early".

"Ah, don't worry. When I spoke to Felicity late afternoon, she was going to shower, get ready and head over to your place. I'm sure they lost track of time. They're probably chatting up a storm. It's been hard on Felicity not to see or talk to Emma every day".

"I know it's the same for Emma and you're right, I'm sure they covered a lot of ground".

They were half-way through their drinks when Oliver's phone rang.

"Hey Tommy, where are you guys"?

"Well that's the thing. Is Laurel at the restaurant? She's not picking up her phone and she's not home, so I'm wondering if I again wasn't paying attention and we were supposed to meet at the restaurant".

Oliver had a look around the bar and the restaurant. "No, she's not here. Hold on a minute".

He looked at John. "Tommy can't find Laurel and she's not answering her phone". He paused for a moment. "Laurel's missing, Felicity and Emma aren't here either. Tell me I'm overreacting when I tell you I feel something is off here".

John's eyes narrowed as he took his phone. He first tried Felicity then Emma and neither one of them answered. He looked at Oliver. "I'd love to tell you that you're wrong, but I'm not getting a good vibe".

Oliver closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Tommy? Check the apartment for anything strange and meet us back at the lair in thirty minutes".

"What's going on Oliver"?

"I don't know. But something is going down"! he said as he hung up the phone.

He and John walked outside and had one last quick look around to make sure that they didn't see Emma and Felicity.

"Let's head home and meet back at HQ. I really want to believe Emma will be home but I highly doubt it and if I'm right, it's going to be along night"!

Just as they were about to go separate ways, Roy came running towards them. "We've got a problem"!

He stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. "I think Thea's in trouble. I found this on the floor near the front door when I came in".

Oliver took what Roy had in his hand and studied it very quickly. "It's a tranquilizer arrow, very much like mine".

"Merlyn"! grumbled John.

Oliver shook his head. "No, I don't think he would do this to Thea. But there's only one way of finding out".

He took his phone and texted Malcolm to meet him at the lair ASAP. He then looked at John. "I don't think we need to go check on our end. My theory is that we'll find the same evidence. Going there will only make us lose time on starting our investigations and whoever it is, they will get in contact with us".

"How can you be so sure"? asked Roy.

"Because, they wanted us to know, otherwise they wouldn't have left this behind".

As they were headed downtown to the club, they explained the rest of the situation to Roy.

Tommy arrived at the club and headed downstairs, surprised to see his father. "Dad? What are you doing here"?

"What are you doing here"?

Before either one could answer, Oliver, John and Roy came down. Oliver walked over to Malcolm and pointed the tranquilizer arrow at him.

"Tell me you have got nothing to do with this"?

Malcolm looked at the arrow. "No, I've never seen that arrow before. And what are you talking about"?

"Laurel, Felicity, Thea and Emma have disappeared and I have the impression that you are somehow linked to this"!

"Why the hell would you say that"? he said angrily.

Oliver shook his head at Malcolm's surprise. "First of all, because when I first told you that they had disappeared, you didn't seem the slightest bit surprised and secondly because your two daughters are missing. Take your pick"!

There was a long silence as what Oliver said sunk in to Roy, John and Tommy.

Tommy looked from Oliver to Malcolm who were staring each other down. "Dad? What is Oliver talking about"?

"Nothing".

"Wait, don't nothing me alright. Oliver just said two daughters, not one. What are you not telling me"!

Malcolm turned to look at Tommy. "I didn't want you to learn about it this way but I don't have much of a choice now do I"? he said after throwing Oliver a look of reprobation.

"Emma is my daughter".

Tommy blinked a couple of times as Roy and John looked at Oliver.

"Emma is my age… that means that you had an affair….".

"Now's not the time Tommy to talk about this. We have more pressing matters, like getting your fiancé and your sisters back safe and sound".

Even though Tommy was pissed as hell, in regards to what he had just learned, he knew his father was right.

Oliver looked at Malcolm. "Now, you want to let me in on what you know? This is the danger you were trying to warn Emma about isn't it? Who is it? Who is behind all of this"?

Malcolm's eyes wandered behind Oliver. "I don't need to tell you".

"And why is that"?

"Because his face just popped up on your screen"!

The remaining of them turned around.

Oliver clenched his fists. "Slade"!


	25. Revenge seeking game

Oliver's face tightened. If Slade was behind this then it was nothing good.

"Hello Green Arrow or should I say my dear old friend Oliver. Now imagine my surprise when I finally found out who was behind the hood, but then again thinking back to the island, I guess I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was".

"What do you want Slade"?

"I want a lot of things Oliver. You've been messing my business as the Green Arrow and well I can't let that happen anymore. So, I thought about killing the Green Arrow, but when I found out it was you, well… how can I say this… it just didn't seem like the right way to go. Oliver, you and I have some unfinished business. Years back, you made a choice that broke the man I was. You took my beloved from me and I have come to avenge her death! The time has come"!

Oliver looked at Malcolm.

"Now you may be wondering why all these women have disappeared and well, it's actually quite simple. Miss Lance, Miss Smoak, your beloved sister and your amazing wife and unborn child have unfortunately become pawns in my revenge seeking game".

"Slade, you're not thinking straight. Release them and take me instead. As you have said, it was my fault. Laurel, Felicity, Thea and Emma have nothing to do with this".

"Now that is very generous of you but not sufficient I'm afraid. So, listen very carefully. Here's how it's going to do down".

He paused for a moment then on the screen popped up the feed of 4 different cameras each showing a loved one.

"These beautiful and strong women.. and yes when I say strong I mean strong because your sister and your wife, sure gave up quite the fight, no wonder they have Merlyn blood running through their veins… These women are locked up in a bullet-proof and arrow-proof transparent container in 4 different locations. When this conversation is over, these containers will start to fill with water. I will give you the four locations where each one is being held but there are rules".

John and Oliver looked at each other.

"Rule number one: You will not know who is at which location. Rule number two: If I see anyone other than you on the premises, with the simple push of a button, the tanks will fill instantaneously hence drowning its occupants. Rule number three: You have four hours. It takes the tanks three hours and forty-five minutes to fill up entirely. This basically means that tonight, if you are not quick enough, one of the women you care about may die. And as I had no choice in the past, neither will you as to whom that might be. You'd better hurry Oliver, the clock is ticking"!

With that Slade pushed a button and water was seen flowing into the tanks on the screen!

All of them looked as the ones they cared the most about were starting to realize what was going on and what their fate was going to be. At first fear and panic settled in for half of the women, but eventually they ended doing the same thing that Thea and Emma were doing, analyzing the container they were trapped in, trying to find a way out.

In the middle of the screen a list of four locations popped up. Oliver jotted them down quickly, in case Slade decided to remove them from the screen, adding another obstacle for Oliver.

Tommy looked at Oliver in despair. "Those locations are at the four corners of the city. Not taking traffic into account, it's going to take ages to get to them"!

He handed John the paper. "Enter those is Felicity's itinerary program, it will indicate based on the day and time, what the quickest route is to and from each of these locations".

John looked at the paper. "Which one do we pick as the starting point"? Oliver looked at each and every one of them, before turning again towards the screen and looking at the horror scene that was unfolding in front of their eyes. In the end, it didn't matter which one they started off with, they were going in blind.

"The starting point will be the one that is closest to here". John nodded and Oliver walked towards his arsenal. He grabbed two arrows with a fluorescent yellow liquid inside it. Ray walked up to him.

"What are those"?

"If we got this right, they should counteract the effects of the Miraculu".

Oliver took more arrows and headed to suit up.

"But you're just going to get them out of there. Why would you need to counteract the effects of the Miraculu"?

"You really think that Slade is going to settle just for this? If he gets his way, he will kill me twice tonight. Once by taking someone I love deeply or care for and the second time by taking my life".

Malcolm walked up to him. "I'll meet you at the first address".

Oliver blinked a couple of times. "What are you talking about? You heard Slade, if I'm not alone, it's game over. I'm not taking my chances. John will be a couple of miles away from each location to take care of them once they've been freed".

Malcolm was about to say something when Oliver held his hand up to silence him. "Time is our worst enemy right now. I don't have time to stand here and argue with you. So, do me, Thea and Emma a favor and stay here"!

He and John left the lair. Oliver hopped on his motorcycle and John followed a safe distance behind in the van. Both were in constant communication with each other and those who had stayed behind at the lair.

When he arrived at the first site, it was a deserted textile factory. It was quiet and dark. He stayed on his guard as he penetrated the building. The first part of the building was deserted. He then heard it, the sound of water trickling down. He hastened to another part of the building and saw the glass container in the middle of the room.

The three men knew Oliver was on site and they passed in review the four different screen frames desperately waiting to see who Oliver was rescuing first.

Tommy pointed his finger to the bottom left frame on the screen. "There, look. It's Laurel"!

Laurel looked at the Green Arrow. "Help me! Please!"

Oliver circled the container as he kept eye on the level of the water, that was reaching Laurel's knees. He found a transparent hinge on the back and top of the container. He aimed and shot an arrow causing the top lid to come loose and undone. He quickly grabbed a nearby barrel and placed it against the container in order to reach the top of the container and lift Laurel out.

He looked at Laurel. "Are you hurt"?

"No. No. I'm Ok. Thank you"!

He helped her down the barrel and walked away. "Someone will come to retrieve you outside the building in a few moments, don't worry, you're safe"!

Tommy sighed in relief but felt guilty for feeling that way. Thea, Felicity and Emma were still not out of harm's way!

The second location was similar, nothing or no one in the area. It almost seemed too easy.

"Ollie"!

His heart was in, what seemed to be, a game of tug and war as he walked towards the container to free Thea. He again found something to stand on and pulled Thea out as the water was reaching her waist.

Thea hugged him. "I knew you'd come. Is Ray alright"?

"Ray's fine. I don't have time to explain but John will pick you up outside".

Malcolm also gave a sigh of relief. But he knew that Oliver, no matter what he did, would fall short and if Slade was anything like he had heard and seen, he would not even give Oliver the chance to succeed.

He grabbed discreetly one of the earpieces and quietly left the lair.

Oliver walked around the third building. "Something's wrong! There's nobody here"!

John looked at Thea and Laurel. "What do you mean there's nobody there? There's got to be"!

Oliver looked around one last time and then cursed. "Slade, you son of a bitch"!

"What's going on" asked John?

"There's no one here, because, there was never anyone here. This is a decoy. It was only on the list to make me lose time"!

He ran out of the building knowing he would find himself in front of another terrible choice. He knew that somehow, he was going to have to choose between Felicity and Emma!


	26. A shade of grey

Oliver jumped off his bike at the fourth location with only 5 minutes left on the clock, before the containers were filled up. Even though his only thought was to run in there and get both Felicity and Emma safe and sound, and with five minutes left it was more than feasible, he knew that he had to be careful. If Slade had sent him on a wild goose chase at one of the addresses, it was more than clear that he needed to be on his toes and expect the unexpected.

Felicity looked at Emma. "I'm scared Emma".

Emma looked at her, she was only a few feet away from her. "I know, so am I but you've got to hold on. Oliver will show up any minute now".

"How can you be so sure"?

"Because, if Slade's only motive was to kill us, trust me he would have already done it by now. He's putting Oliver to the test and you know him, he's always come out a winner. Whatever you do, don't lost hope"!

"How can you not lose hope"?

Emma sighed. "Because it's the only thing I can do. It's the only thing that's keeping me going right now. Because once you choose hope, anything is possible. And I need to believe that right now"!

Felicity nodded as she watched Emma caress her belly. "You know, if it meant that you would survive, I'd trade places with you", she said as a single tear ran down her face!

Emma smiled and placed the palm of her hand on the side window of the container. Felicity mirrored her. "I know you would sweetie and because of the love I have for you, I would never let you do it"!

The water reached their middle of their chin. Both Emma and Felicity tried to place their hands and feet along the sides to go up as high as they could, giving them more time before the water reached their mouths but the container was too slippery. The only thing they could do was stand on their toes and tilt their head back as far as they could.

Oliver walked in aiming and ready to shoot when he saw both of them.

"Emma! Felicity"!

Emma blinked a couple of times. So maybe hope is more powerful than we realize. "Ollie"! she screamed out.

Oliver looked at the containers and quickly realized that he could save them both. He headed for Emma's container first. She could hear his footsteps getting closer, they suddenly stopped upon the sound of applause.

Oliver turned around. Slade came out of a dark corner clapping his hands. "Amazing! Absolutely, amazing. But then again you always were good".

Oliver aimed his bow towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said Slade as he showed a remote control in his hand, "otherwise, they both die, right in front of your eyes. Put the bow down and drop your quiver"!

He did as he was told, keeping an eye on the level of the water. Goddamn it! There was still time. He needed to find a way to neutralize Slade and that remote quickly.

Slade walked closer to him all the while keeping a safe distance. "So, which one will it be? Are you going to save Miss Smoak or your wife? Time is running out Oliver, pick one, now"!

Oliver found himself back on the island, in front of the same choice, having to choose between a friend and the woman he loved.

"Ollie"!

He turned his head towards Emma. "Ollie, get Felicity out of here"!

"I can't"!

"Ollie, I am making the choice for you, now get Felicity and have faith in me like I have faith in you"!

Felicity's hatch flew open and Oliver ran to get her out. When they were back on solid ground, he looked at her. "Run, get out of here now"!

She gave one last look at Emma and ran off crying.

Oliver felt the cold of a gun barrel on the back of his head pushing him towards Emma's container.

Slade stopped Oliver right in front of it.

"Now, I'll give you the chance to say goodbye, a chance you denied me. And then I will watch you die inside as the last breath of air she takes runs out"!

He pushed a button on the remote control to increase the debit of water and the tank filled up as Emma took in the biggest breath of air she possibly could. She let herself sink down so that she was face to face with Oliver. She could see the distraught in his eyes, the helplessness, the despair, the fear, the anger, the regret and the love. She placed her hand on the pane and he put his hand over hers.

"I love you", he mouthed to her and she nodded in return.

Her eyes grew wider as she looked at him and Slade smiled. She was running out of air.

"Shado, the time has come…."

Suddenly, Slade was forcefully sent flying across the room, without warning.

Oliver turned around and was taken aback to see Malcolm.

"Go! I've got him"! He showed Oliver the two counteracting arrows that had been in his quiver.

Oliver looked around for the remote that Slade had most probably lost in his unexpected attack.

"Looking for this"?

He turned around and saw Slade hold the remote. Oliver grabbed his arrow and his quiver. If he shot enough arrows in a row at Slade, there was a small chance that one of the two Miraculu arrows that Malcolm sent his way would get lost in the abundance and find its target! But that was without counting on Slade charging at them.

Emma watched the scene unfold as the last bit of air filled her lungs. Inevitably, the moment came when her body searched for air and it did the most natural thing in the world, her mouth opened and the water engulfed itself in her mouth, her throat and rapidly into her lungs. She jolted a couple of times and slowly drifted into unconsciousness as she listened to the beats of her heart grow slower and slower, fainter and fainter.

Slade sent Malcolm tumbling into chains and then sent Oliver sliding into the container. He lifted his head and saw Emma, floating lifeless in the tank. Slade grabbed him and slammed him again against the floor with his striking power.

"Don't worry, you'll be reunited very soon"!

Oliver looked towards Malcolm who was too far away and in no position to aim at Slade. Malcolm took one of the arrows and aimed it at Oliver. They both knew that they would only get one chance at this, if they wanted to neutralize Slade and bring Emma back before it was too late.

Slade's hands went for Oliver's throat. Oliver saw the arrow leave the bow, he caught it as Slade's hold on his throat got stronger. With one last surge of hope, of faith, he found the strength and planted the arrow in Slade's neck. At first nothing happened, but after a few seconds, he felt the hold loosen. He punched Slade, sending him crashing to the floor. He grabbed his quiver and bow and shot a restraint bow at him, tangling and trapping him on the floor.

Malcolm joined him and he grabbed the remote and pushed on the different buttons until the hatch opened. They ran and grabbed Emma, pulling her out quickly but carefully. The gently placed her on the floor and started CPR.

"Come on baby, come back"!

Malcolm continued the chest compressions as Oliver breathed into her.

"She wasn't down long, we've got to keep going", said Malcolm.

Oliver breathed in again twice and waited. He searched her face for a reaction and caressed her forehead.

"You told me to have faith in you and I do, now show me I was right and fight back"!

Malcolm did two more compressions and then Emma jerked up as she spitted up gobs of water. They immediately laid her on her side to help her evacuate the rest. Both men looked at each other in relief. The yin and yang, the good and the bad, the darkness and the light had worked together and had conquered. So, maybe there was not just black or white, maybe there was something else where they could actually meet half-way and put their differences aside, for Thea and for Emma; in a shade of grey!


End file.
